Twisted Love
by Denrinko
Summary: Sick of being used and abused by Masaomi who he once loved, Mikado turns to Izaya for comfort and together they form a plan for revenge. Finally free, Mikado and Izaya start a real relationship only to have it cut short by tragedy when Kida gets his own brutal revenge - a story of an endless revenge cycle, grief, and twisted love. [IZMK] [KIDO] R18
1. Chapter 1: Let's end this

_**Hello! Welcome to the first book of my two book Izado series!**_

 _ **The first book is fairly short.**_

 _ **-M- signalizes Mikado's Pov while -I- is Izaya's**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

(I finally got around to editing it!)

 **-M-**

There was one thing Ryugamine Mikado dreaded more than anything: the knocking, no – pounding on his front door in the middle of the night. One would think that it was due to the fact it would wake the high schooler up during his precious sleep but it wasn't quite that. The unannounced pounding on his door informed him that is 'best friend' Kida Masaomi had arrived.

Sleepily getting out of bed and hurrying to open the door before Masaomi woke up the entire apartment complex Mikado was greeted with a familiar but undesired sight. His friend's eyes were glazed, his cheeks were flushed. _Drinking alcohol again huh?_ Mikado thought but nonetheless stepped inside to let Masaomi in.

Silence filled the dark apartment but Mikado could still feel Masaomi's brown eyes staring at him expectantly. Mikado looked down at the tatami mats that made up his flooring. He didn't want this, though he cared for Masaomi a lot he couldn't keep doing this. Mikado clenched his fists,

"Masaomi, I don't want to-" he was instantly cut off by the faux blond pressing his lips into Mikado's, the raven haired teen narrowed his eyes as the stench of alcohol filled his nostrils. Masaomi kissed Mikado fiercely, violently even. His movements were desperate and Mikado found himself giving in to his 'best friend', soon being pushed down onto his futon.

As Masaomi roughly stripped him, Mikado wondered exactly how many times this had happened. Almost every time Masaomi was upset he'd seek out Mikado, he never said why but the raven haired teen wasn't an idiot, from the quiet murmurs and whispers that left the blond's lips he knew he had fought with his girlfriend.

That's right, his girlfriend. Mikado let out a low whine as Masaomi begin to roughly prepare him for the oncoming assault. Tears gathered in the corner of Mikado's eyes as Masaomi slid into him, he didn't want this, at least not anymore.

The first time Masaomi arrived at Mikado's in the middle of the night, suddenly kissing and having sex with him, Mikado was overjoyed. He had always had affections for his best friend ever since they were children and he thought finally his feelings were being returned. He thought that when Masaomi acted like nothing happened the next day he wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

What an absolute moron he was. It started subtlety, Masaomi asked him to be quieter when they did it and Mikado complied, he was fairly loud when they had sex. Then Masaomi asked him not to wrap his arms around him and Mikado thought it was fair enough as it probably made it hard to move. Then Masaomi stopped kissing him, kept his eyes closed, started skipping foreplay and headed straight for penetration only loosing Mikado up at bit for his own sake.

Mikado kept making excuses why Masaomi would be acting this way, he had already guessed their relationship was purely physical on the blond's part but what really destroyed the illusion, or rather the lie he'd convinced himself with, was when Mikado heard what Masaomi whispered under his breath when they were doing it. The dark haired teen could even hear it now.

"Saki…Saki, I love you." the blond whispered accompanied by quiet grunts, even now Mikado could feel his blood turn to ice his erection that had managed to become half hard became completely limp, his body went numb he could feel nothing but the burning pain in his chest where his heart was.

It hurt; his affections for the blond were shattered long ago leaving bitterness and remorse in their wake. The other teenager passionately thrusting into his body, the blond that was meant to be his childhood friend, couldn't see Mikado. He didn't look at him or even acknowledge Mikado was below him and that was what hurt the most. Once Masaomi had finished he rolled off Mikado without a world and disappeared into the bathroom.

Mikado laid there looking at the decrepit ceiling, feeling Masaomi's essence slowly leak onto the futon. He felt empty, his tears long dried up as his mind went blank. He only snapped out of it when Masaomi came out of the bathroom and climbed into the futon without a word, his back to Mikado.

Mikado got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing his phone determined to remove all traces of Masaomi's touch. "Why do I keep doing this?" he murmured as the hot water beat down on him, no matter how much he scrubbed himself he felt so _dirty._ He couldn't understand why he couldn't refuse Masaomi, because he still had feelings for him? No, that clearly wasn't it. Maybe it was because the blond was his 'best friend'? Mikado's mind spun as he cleaned out his insides trying not to gag as he felt Masaomi's seed coating his fingers.

Tears once again swelled in his eyes they fell blending in with the water from the shower, small, almost inaudible sobs racked through his body. No matter how hot he had the water his body and soul felt cold, once he was as clean as possible he stepped out the shower and grabbed his phone dialling the familiar number of the only person who could fix the damage Masaomi had done.

 **-I-**

The ringtone paired with the lighting up of the screen of his cell phone woke Orihara Izaya up in the early hours on the morning, it took him a moment to register what was happening but once he did, he frowned. There was only one person who would ring his private phone at this hour – his favourite human, his adorable little Ryugamine Mikado.

"Good morning Mikado-kun~" he purred turning on his bedside lamp flinching slightly at the bright light.

"Izaya-san…" Mikado murmured his voice void of any emotion and Izaya narrowed his eyes, he wondered how many times he had received this call since becoming close with the teenager.

"What's wrong? Did _it_ happen again?" the informant asked quietly rubbing his eye with his free hand, he strained to hear the near silent sniffles and his eyes narrowed further, Mikado was crying. Izaya clenched his fist, this wasn't right, no one was allowed to make Mikado cry, no one but him at any rate.

The informant listened silently as Mikado sobbed through the phone; he was getting real sick of people playing with what belonged to him. He wanted nothing more than to tastefully dispose of Kida Masaomi but he knew even after all the pain he had caused Mikado wouldn't want that. But this had been going on way too long.

Izaya still remembered Mikado told him what was going on. He'd found the dark haired teen in an alleyway, curled up into a ball with blank eyes like the dead. He was wearing his school uniform perhaps on the way to school when he decided he'd rather curl up in a dark place and try to ignore the world. Izaya was instantly taken back, seeing his favourite pawn in such a state and approached the teen, helping him up and out of the damp alley, unsure on where to take Mikado, Izaya had led him back to his empty apartment – lucky for them, his annoying secretary had taken the day off.

Mikado curled up into a ball on Izaya's couch and they sat together until Mikado broke down and told him everything. Izaya became increasingly angry at Masaomi and more compassionate towards Mikado, his comforting and reassurance and Mikado's fragile state of mind ended with the both of them in bed together, Izaya putting the life into Mikado forcefully if you will.

That is how Mikado became Izaya's favourite human, the informant had already had a fondness for the boy so it wasn't hard for Izaya to claim him as his own and Mikado had no complaints happily falling into the arms of Orihara Izaya but there was a problem, people weren't allowed to play with his belongings, let alone touch them and Kida Masaomi had been doing just that for months.

Izaya looked at the time, it was two hours until dawn, that was when Masaomi would leave Mikado and do reconcile with his clueless girlfriend Saki, who had no idea her boyfriend had been fucking another man. Izaya smirked, if he couldn't attack Masaomi directly then he would have to ruin the relationship he had once put together, but first he had to strengthen his adorable Mikado.

"Say Mikado." He said quietly, "Do you want Kida-kun to stop this?" This would work; Izaya wouldn't, no, couldn't allow this to go on any longer.

"Yes but-" Mikado said weakly before Izaya cut him off,

"Shh, no buts." The informant purred, "Tell me, is Kida-kun asleep?" he asked pulling back the black covers of his bed and standing up unable to stay still as ideas flooded his mind making him excited. He would stop this and Mikado would finally be all his.

 **-M-**

Mikado blinked at Izaya's question, _was Masaomi asleep?_

"Hang on, I have to go check." He told Izaya, he looked down realizing he was still naked and quickly pulled on some clean clothes before venturing into the main room to check on the blond. Mikado could hear Izaya's breathing in his ear making him calm as he walked over to the blond nudging him with foot, Masaomi didn't stir, so Mikado quietly called his name but the sleeping teen stayed the same. _Tired after all that exercise huh?_ His blue eyes narrowed.

"He's out cold." Mikado said bitterly and Izaya chuckled at his tone,

"Say, would you feel bad if Kida-kun broke up with his oh-so-precious girlfriend?" Izaya asked his voice already bringing some warmth back into Mikado's body.

"No, why would I?" Mikado said turning away from Masaomi and walking over to his window pulling back the curtain and looking down at the empty street before. Izaya hummed, acknowledging Mikado's words.

"Then we should do something to ruin their relationship and get Kida-kun to stop pressuring you into this." Izaya said smirking and Mikado tilted his head,

"What are you planning?" Mikado asked quietly, raising an eyebrow and Izaya chuckled,

"You see Mikado-kun, though I do love humans I'm not entirely selfless. I have things I want for myself and you just happen to be one of them, I don't like sharing." Izaya's voice dropped in a mixture of danger and possessiveness that made Mikado shudder by how sexy it sounded, a blush steadily spread across his face and he stuttered,

"I-Izaya-san…" he breathed embarrassed and Izaya chuckled deep in his throat.

"I want to punish Masaomi for repeatedly laying his hand on you and because you don't want him to be physically hurt then I suggest the next best thing."

"I'm guessing, mentally?" Mikado hummed, briefly looking at Masaomi's sleeping figure with cold eyes.

"Correct~ Plus, I feel so sorry for poor Saki-chan, her boyfriend his actively cheating on her and she has no idea." Izaya said a devilish smirk gracing his face and Mikado nodded, he had thought about that before, whenever they hung out as a group, the way Saki would look at Masaomi knowing nothing, suspecting nothing. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Masaomi, who had no idea of his newly forming intentions.

"You're right." Mikado said closing the curtain and hiding back in the dark, it would dawn soon enough, "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, we should start off slow. Is Kida-kun still asleep?" Izaya asked happy that Mikado had agreed,

"Yes." Mikado said eyeing the blond, who remained motionless,

"It makes me annoyed to think of it but I want you to leave a mark on Kida-kun." The informant said in a cheerful voice that was obviously fake,

"Huh!?" Mikado hissed, he had no expected Izaya to suggest such a thing, "You mean like a kiss mark or something?" he heard Izaya chuckle,

"Yes~ I trust you know how to make one, I leave them on you quite often." Izaya teased playfully and Mikado blushed at the last comment.

"Yes, I know how to leave one but why should I?" he hissed and once again Izaya chuckled,

"To stir up trouble of course, if Saki-chan sees a kiss mark she didn't leave on Kida-kun, she will instantly become suspicious of him causing a rift in their relationship." Izaya supplied,

"Yeah but then he'll just come running to me all angry and want to do it again." Mikado interjected frowning and Izaya nodded,

"That's true. You want this to stop don't you?" Izaya said his voice suddenly becoming quiet,

"Of course I do." Mikado insisted wondering why Izaya was asking so much when he already knew the answer,

"Then when Kida-kun wakes up to leave, tell him that."

"What?" Mikado hissed his eyes widening, he had a fear of saying no to Masaomi as it might affect their 'friendship', he cared about the blond and they'd been friends for so long, what if Masaomi got angry? What if he could no long act normal around him? Does it really matter? Mikado couldn't act normal now, he was tormenting himself.

Questions and doubts filled Mikado's mind and Izaya could tell by the silence Mikado was reconsidering.

"Are you going to continue this forever then?" he asked making Mikado flinch from the icy tone in his voice, "Are you going to live your life as a cheap booty-call for your best friend whenever his upset?" Izaya realized he was being ruthless but he needed the teen to come to his senses, even he wouldn't wait around forever. "Be caught up in this mess in the years to come? Open your eyes Mikado, this isn't right." He dropped the honorific on the teen's name which told Mikado how serious he was.

Mikado swallowed loudly, thinking over Izaya's words. The informant was telling the truth and Mikado knew that. This wasn't right; his current relationship with Masaomi surpassed the limited of friendship and respect by several miles. Masaomi wasn't treating him like a friend let along a human being, using him like some sort of toy.

Mikado's eyes hardened and he glared at the sleeping blond, "You're right." He told Izaya who nodded, happy that he got through to the teenager. "I'll finish this…all I have to do is leave a kiss mark on him and tell him to stop."

"Well, the kiss mark is more for revenge." Izaya said playfully, "But he deserves it anyway so who cares. Try and leave it on the back on his neck so he won't notice it but Saki-chan will." He said with a smirk, Mikado bit his lip looking down at the sleeping blond teen once again.

"Right, I'll do it." Mikado nodded determined and Izaya chuckled,

"Good, I'm glad." He said his voice softening slightly, "Now, I will arrive at the usual time just before dawn and will wait until he leaves." Whenever this happened Izaya would come over the very next morning and hold him to warm and liven him up, he would wait normally on the top of a nearby building and wait for Masaomi to leave before showing up to comfort the dark-haired teen.

"Okay." Mikado said happy to know Izaya would be there for him, "I'll go now so I can leave this thing on Masaomi." He said leaning against the wall and Izaya chuckled,

"I'll have to disinfect you when I get there~" he purred suggestively, Mikado held in a girly giggle and chuckled instead,

"I'll look forward to it." Mikado murmured, they said their goodbyes. Mikado turned to Masaomi, walking around him to slip into the futon next to him with a sour expression, Mikado stared at the flesh in question and sighed.

Mikado nudged Masaomi a few times to see if he was still out and dead asleep, reassured Mikado leaned forward latching his mouth onto the skin on the back of Masaomi's neck. He sucked and bit with purpose until a very noticeable purple bruise appeared; satisfied Mikado let his eyes close.

At first light, he'd end this.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally all mine

**-M-**

Mikado hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until rustling next to him woke him up, jerking in surprise he saw Masaomi had quietly stood up and was now shrugging his sweater over his head. Mikado got a glance that the dark purple mark on the back of his neck before it was covered up. He hesitated a bit but Izaya's words echoed in his head – ' _Are you going to continue this forever then? Open your eyes Mikado, this isn't right.'_

With a new found determination be opened his mouth, "Masaomi." He said and the blond jumped not looking at him, Mikado knew that by talking, he was breaking the routine of this strange relationship. "Masaomi." He said again a bit sterner and Masaomi peeked over his shoulder to see Mikado sitting there with a stern expression.

"This needs to stop." He said firmly and Masaomi's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Don't come here like this anymore, this isn't right." Mikado stood up, staring at the blond with hard eyes even though his hands were shaking. The blond didn't say anything so Mikado spoke up again.

"Next time this happens I won't let you in, so don't come here anymore." Mikado closed his eyes and braced himself for the next part, "Because if you do we can't go back to being friends, I'm not sure if we can now." this caught the blond's attention and he fully turned around,

"What is that suppose to mean?" he said his voice a mixture of disbelief and anger but Mikado stood his ground,

"It means I hate this relationship, I hate what we have become." He said looking right into his friend's brown eyes, Masaomi's eyes widened,

"What are you talking about? You agreed to this!" he suddenly snapped making Mikado flinch and step back slightly, he gritted his teeth and glared venomously at Masaomi.

"I didn't agree to this! I didn't agree to be fucked like some cheap whore by someone I considered to be my best friend!" Mikado basically screamed tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, Masaomi looked at the other teen shocked, watching as the tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Mikado, I-" Masaomi reached out to the dark haired teen but Mikado stepped away, cutting him off,

"Enough. Just leave Masaomi, I can't do this anymore." He said quietly looking down at his feet and Masaomi ran his hands through his hair before striding past Mikado without another world, hastily unlocking the door before ripping it open so hard it banged against the wall leaving a reasonable sized hole in the drywall and then he was gone.

Mikado fell to his knees sobbing; this was the right thing to do right? Things would never be the same between the two of them, saying it all aloud make it much more real. Everything had been ruined by not only him but Masaomi too. Mikado wondered if he had told Masaomi to stop this earlier they would have been able to save what friendship they had left but Mikado knew after everything he could never consider the blond as his friend ever again.

 **-I-**

Orihara Izaya had taken a comfortable seat on the top on a nearby building, watching Mikado's rundown apartment with anticipation, after this the teenager would finally be his entirely, he was jittery like a small child just thinking about it.

Izaya wrapped his coat around his body shielding himself as much as possible from the chilly air of early morning; his hood was already pulled up shielding his face. The morning was quiet spare a few cars going past on their way to an early job and birds singing as they caught the first few worms of the day. The early bird gets the worm huh? Izaya smirked imagining himself about to snatch up his favorite being.

The quiet was shattered as there was a scream-like yell from Mikado's apartment making Izaya frown in concern despite himself, moments later the front door slammed open with a ear splitting bang that echoed through the air and made Izaya grit his teeth glaring venomously at Kida Masaomi as he marched down the road with an air that screamed he was furious.

It wasn't often Izaya used the word 'hate' when it came to humans, in fact it was so rare there was only two people who had the title but it was about to become three as he watched Masaomi disappear from sight. _After all he's put Mikado-kun through, he's angry? He storms off it like Mikado-kun was being unreasonable._ Izaya narrowed his eyes standing up.

Izaya jumped from the roof to a light post before onto the ground. He walked up the stairs to Mikado's apartment; the door was slightly ajar having bounced back from the force Masaomi had swung it open with. Izaya gave the door a quiet knock before gently pushing it open, he removed his shoes and immediately made his way over to Mikado who was sobbing on his knees in the middle of the room.

Izaya touched his shoulder making the teen look up, tears flowed from his eyes freely and he looked utterly heartbroken, "I-Izaya…." He cried and the informant dropped to his knees beside the teen and wrapped his arms around Mikado pulling him to his chest, Izaya could feel the teen's tears soaking his shirt.

"Shh, Shh." Izaya said gently rocking Mikado back and forth ever so slightly, "You're okay, you're alright. You did the right thing." Izaya reassured, him pressing his lips into his hair but Mikado only wrapped his arms around Izaya, squeezing him tighter and pressing his face into the informant's chest.

Secretly, Izaya smiled into Mikado's inky hair. Now that the precious human in his arms was free from the disgusting restraints Masaomi had been enforcing him, along with everything else in their so called 'friendship.' He could finally make Mikado his, this teenager with unlimited potential – such an amazing being.

Izaya had never felt the need to claim ownership of another human before but not even he could deny the clear favouritism he had towards the teen in his arms. A favouritism that made him not only very protective but also very possessive. Izaya had a faint idea why he felt this way towards Mikado but he refused to acknowledge it and ignored the nagging feeling in his chest.

Mikado's crying eventually slowed and he lay exhaustedly on Izaya's chest. Sensing the teen had calmed down Izaya pulled back slightly, wiping away any remaining tears with his thumb. He gave a faint smile to Mikado who returned it weakly. Izaya pressed his lips into Mikado's forehead and then each one of his damp cheeks. The teen's eyes were red and he looked pale, Izaya frowned holding him close once again.

It wasn't fun seeing someone else mess with his Mikado. Izaya should be the only one making Mikado cry but in a way different from now, he liked it much more when they were tears of pleasure but right now he wasn't sure the dark-haired teen could even handle their usual activities. Izaya refused to be like Masaomi, he wouldn't make the teen feel pressured.

"I should get a glass of water." Mikado said his voice hoarse from all the crying he'd done in the last few hours. Izaya rubbed his back,

"Relax, I'll get it." He said with a small smile, Izaya stood up with a little spring in his step happy that Mikado had finally rid himself of the person causing him so much pain. Retrieving the glass for the dried out teen he returned to Mikado's side. He watched with a small smile as Mikado drank eagerly and soon the glass was empty, Izaya set it aside and touched Mikado's face,

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Mikado looked up at the older man with tired, red rimmed eyes.

"To be honest I'm exhausted but it's okay, this was the right thing to do right?" he looked at Izaya with his wide blue eyes and Izaya could feel his heart skip a beat and he pulled Mikado closer to him,

"Of course it was." He once again reassured the fragile teen, who rested his head on Izaya's shoulder breathing in the familiar scent of musk and new books that Izaya always carried.

"We probably won't be friends anymore." Mikado near whispered and Izaya kissed his forehead before falling backwards bring the teen with him so they were laid on the floor together.

"It's for the best; would you really be able to trust someone that hurt you so much?" Izaya asked honestly and Mikado thought for a moment before shaking his head and nestling his face in between Izaya's neck and shoulder, nuzzling the warm skin. Izaya played with his hair for a moment,

"You must tired, it's still early fter all. We can move to the futon if you want." Izaya offered noticing Mikado's breathing was slowing as he relaxed.

"No." he said firmly, "I don't want to sleep where _it_ happened not too long ago." He mumbled and Izaya sighed but understood, he would buy the teen a new futon later in the day. He smiled breathing in Mikado's familiar scent of soap and rain, the scent relaxed him greatly and he soon found himself drifting off just like Mikado was.

҉҉҉

"Here we are, one new futon set." The delivery man said handing the large box over to Izaya who gave him a businessman's smile, "Just sign here." The man pointed the clip board in his hands and Izaya set down the box behind him. Having woken up earlier than Mikado, Izaya had taken the liberty of buying a futon online for same day delivery, it arrived a short time later and the informant took his time rolling up Mikado's old futon before replacing it with the new one of much better quality. Satisfied by how the new futon looked he shoved the old one in the box and pushed it aside.

Izaya made his way back over to Mikado, his footsteps silent on the battered tatami mats, he crouched down next to the sleeping teen brushing a few stray hairs from his face. Mikado looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like nothing had ever hurt him before.

Gently tucking one of his arms behind Mikado's neck and the over under his knees, Izaya picked Mikado up bridal style and carried him over to the new fluffy futon, the dark-haired teen let out a content noise similar to a moan as he was put down. He no longer tired but wanted to stay close to Mikado so Izaya got in the futon beside Mikado and wrapped his arms around the teen with a warm smile.

After a while the informant grew bored taking out his phone to check for potential e-mails and messages from his clients, he then messaged his moody secretary to tell her he was taking a day off, he didn't really trust her to be in his office by herself all day so he told her to stay home.

 **-M-**

Mikado woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, his eyes were crusted closed due to the tears that remained on his lashes when he fell asleep, he blinked a few times wondering why he was so warm and why it felt like he was laying on something soft to be anything he owned. His eyes focused on Izaya who was still one his phone at the time but quickly noticed the rousing teen.

"Good Morning." He said with a kind smile and Mikado's heart skipped a beat. He wondered how many people had woken up beside one of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men smiling at them and wishing them a good morning, probably not many at all. Mikado gave the older male a sleepy smile,

"Morning." He sat up running his fingers through his short hair, he looked around noticing the strong sunlight beaming through the cracks of the curtains. "What time is it?" he asked curiously turning to Izaya who had also sat up, with a quick glance at his phone the informant looked at the teen, "Just after twelve." He supplied, Mikado's blue eyes widened.

"Izaya-san, what about work?" he asked slightly panicked and Izaya shook his head,

"A day off won't hurt every now and then." He said smirking and Mikado looked at him in confusion,

"A day off? Why?" the teen asked and Izaya sighed, Mikado was a being with unlimited potential but he could be so clueless some times, the informant then smirked thinking of a perfect way to explain his reasoning but also tease the teen.

 **-I-**

Izaya pushed down the teen and leaned in so his lips were so close to Mikado's ear that every time he breathed the teen would tremble, "I told you I would disinfect you when I got here~" he purred and Mikado shuddered his face turning bright red as his heart sped up.

Izaya kissed Mikado's neck right under his ear before leaving a trail of small kisses down the teen's neck down to his collarbone to which he grazed his teeth lightly over the skin and Mikado suppressed a small moan. Izaya smirked against his skin, "I also told you I'd make you mine." Izaya said pulling back to meet eyes with Mikado; he licked his own lips knowing how much the teen liked it when he did that.

Of course just as he planned, Mikado had become aroused, the signs clearly showing in his flushed face and in his hazy blue eyes, Izaya smirked as Mikado bit his lip. The teen was now fully under his control, he leaned in so he was a breath away from Mikado's pink lips.

"Say Mikado-kun." He said his voice near a whisper his eyes in a deadlock with Mikado's, "Be mine." His words were as much as an offer as they were a demand, he leaned forward to passionately kiss the dark haired teen who gasped and melted into the kiss.

When they finally broke away Mikado touched Izaya's face gently making the informant's eyes soften, "Do you really want me?" he murmured and Izaya replied honestly with a smile that could melt anyone,

"Yes."

Mikado smiled as he felt the warm feeling bloom in his chest, "I'll be yours under one condition." He said and Izaya raised his brow with a smirk,

"And what would that be?"

Mikado looked up at him his eyes determined as pulled Izaya closer, "You have to be mine too, I'm not some sort of cheap whore you know." He said with a cheeky smile, Izaya was caught off guard for a moment his face one of surprise, he chuckled and his normal smirk graced his face.

He leaned in further brushing his lips lightly against Mikado's before pulling back, "I think I could live with that."

The beaming smile that lit up Mikado's face was almost too much for the informant as he felt his heart beat erratically in his chest and a warm bubbly sensation filling his stomach, he leaned forward to passionately kiss Mikado once again.

Now the teen was his, Izaya would spend all day showing Mikado and the entire apartment complex just that.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Visitor

**Surprise a tiny bit of smut~**

 **-M-**

"Anh!..Ah! I-Iza…! Izaya!... Ah! More!" Mikado's voice rang through his small apartment just like it had all afternoon; they had been going at it for hours only stopping to eat something before continuing. Somehow no matter how many times each one of them reached their climax they would soon find themselves hard once again.

Izaya slammed into Mikado's body with wild abandon his hands wandering over every inch of his body like he'd never touched it before, he'd never get used to how amazing Mikado's body was, Mikado felt the same his legs locked around Izaya's slender hips holding him close at the older man thrust into him hitting his prostate almost every time, his vision was full of white stars as pleasure overcome his body to the point Mikado thought he would lose his mind.

"Iza-Izaya! Ahn! I'm…I'm coming! God! Ah! Fuck!" Mikado shuddered violently and clenched around Izaya which made the informant hiss and groan,

"Ah fuck, Mikado."

Mikado came only nothing spewed from his erection his balls spent of all available semen, the teen came dry for the first time in his life and Izaya marveled at the sight, so in awe that he stopped moving to witness the scene, he'd just made a male come dry, an incredibly smug smirk spread across his face, "I'm amazed, you came dry." He murmured in Mikado's ear making the teen's inner walls twitch, "I thought only girls could do that~" he teased and Mikado went bright red, embarrassed he purposely clenched around Izaya making the informant grunt in pleasure,

"You…" Izaya said and Mikado smirked, it wasn't long before Izaya reached his own climax filling the already overflowing teen with more of his hot release, Izaya pulled out finally limp from the sheer amount they'd been going at it. He rolled off Mikado lying next to him trying to catch his breath as Mikado did the same.

Mikado let out a long sigh and Izaya smirked, "Did you like that did you?" he teased and Mikado hummed in agreement closing his tired eyes, Izaya noticed the teen was falling asleep and sat up, "Whoa now, we need to get you cleaned up before you go falling asleep, you know you get a stomach ache if you don't" Izaya said shaking Mikado's shoulder gently, the teen groaned not wanting to move his exhausted body.

Izaya sighed with a small smile before picking up the sleepy Mikado bridal style, "Guess I'll have to do it." He said quietly taking Mikado to the bathroom, Izaya was quite tired himself but he told himself if this was the price for making Mikado his the last five hours, he would gladly accept it.

 **-I-**

One very exhausting and eventful shower later Izaya laid Mikado down on the futon, the teen was now completely asleep and didn't look to be waking up anytime soon. Izaya noticed the smell of sex still lingered strongly in the room, especially on the new futon which had been not so gracefully christened by their activities but he was too tired to care and nestled in beside Mikado who rolled over so his head was resting on the informant's chest, Izaya sleepily kissed his hair before drifting into a very satisfied sleep.

Their peaceful slumber didn't last long as they were both rudely awoken by someone banging on the door so loudly Izaya could swore it was his worst enemy coming to interrupt his happiness but it wasn't, it was a completely different blond.

"Mikado! Open this fucking door right now!" Masaomi basically screamed startling both of the raven-haired men inside, Mikado looked at Izaya with wide panicked eyes; Izaya frowned pulling Mikado close to him.

"Calm down, it's alright." Izaya murmured gently touching the teen's face which made Mikado tear his eyes away from the door and into Izaya's wine coloured eyes,

"Izaya-san…" he murmured his brow furrowing with concern and there was a flicker of fear in his blue eyes that made the informant's heart clench, a minute passed and the newly formed couple held on to each other and Izaya sighed knowing that Masaomi wasn't going to give up. He gritted his teeth,

"Stay here and keep quiet." He told Mikado who nodded, Izaya stood up, he was only wearing his briefs but he didn't care anymore, Izaya walked over the window and tore it open making the glass shake, the noise drew Masaomi's attention and Izaya smirked as the teenager realised who was leaning out the window completely shirtless with a few kiss marks littering his neck, kiss marks affectionately left by Mikado.

"You really should be quieter Kida-kun this is a residential area." He said in his usual way with a mocking undertone.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Masaomi snapped his eyes shooting daggers at the older man, Izaya's eyes changed from their usual sadistic light of amusement to the cold hard look of calm anger.

"I should be the one asking that. I'm pretty sure Mikado-kun told you not to come here." Izaya said coldly and Masaomi narrowed his eyes,

"You put him this up to this didn't you?" he hissed his voice seething with hatred for the older man who took no mind, Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"Put him up to what I might ask?" he smirked which only infuriating the blond teen more,

"You've been messing with Mikado and now he's saying and doing all these things that aren't like him!" Masaomi snapped, that comment irritated Izaya to the point he really wanted to throw a knife into the teen's jugular, he could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"Did you really expect Mikado-kun to let you treat him like a doormat his entire life?" Izaya asked coldly and Masaomi gritted his teeth,

"I didn't-"

"Who are you trying to convince Kida-kun, me or yourself?" Izaya interrupted with an icy smile, "It might surprise you but there was no reason for me to interfere, you royally fucked up everything all by yourself but don't worry, I'll happily take care of Mikado-kun." Izaya smirked and Masaomi punched the front door of Mikado's apartment once again,

"Like hell you will! Not if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled and Izaya's smirk only widened,

"Well, you don't have a say, not anymore." He said happily, "Mikado-kun is mine after all." Masaomi froze for a moment and stared at the informant who was grinning like the Cheshire cat,

"W-what's that suppose you mean?" he growled and Izaya laughed,

"What do you think it means?" the raven-haired man traced over one of his many kiss marks and Masaomi's eyes widened,

"No…"

"Yes, while you've been so wonderfully destroying everything you ever had with Mikado-kun, I've been building everything back up for him and now thanks to you he's all mine." Izaya smirked with a quick lick of his lips.

"No, that's impossible! Mikado would never agree to that!" Masaomi cried outraged and Izaya grinned viciously, the informant knew exactly what to say to hit home with the blond.

"He agreed which is more than I can say about you." Masaomi froze shocked by what Izaya had said his mind stumbled unable to return any sort of come back.

"So do me a favor Kida-kun, stay away from Mikado-kun. He's mine and I won't allow anyone to hurt him." He said- _anyone but me of course._ Izaya added mentally with a smile, he locked eyes with Masaomi,

"If you hurt him again you won't live to tell about it." He said his voice dropping dangerously low to the point even Masaomi knew the informant was serious and wasn't playing around. Even with Mikado's wish for Masaomi not to be physically harmed if the blond teen threatened Mikado's happiness again, Izaya wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him once and for all.

"Y-you're actually serious about this…about him." Masaomi near whispered stepping back and Izaya smirked, "Of course, I'm always serious." Izaya watched in a mixture of amusement and satisfaction as Masaomi took off down the stairs,

"Say hello to Saki-chan for me~" he called after the blond teen as he disappeared down the street and into the night. Izaya smirked, he knew Saki was the exact reason Masaomi had shown up. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air before closing the window, he turned back to Mikado who was looking at him in a mixture of admiration and awe.

"He went away?" Mikado asked wide-eyed, Izaya smiled making his way back over to the teenager

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Izaya asked playfully, "Though he was a bit of a pain near the end." He admitted climbing back into the futon next to Mikado who nodded his smile slipping from his face

"Did you really have to torment him like that though?" he asked quietly, Izaya sighed and kissed the top of Mikado's head,

"He would have never left if I didn't show him how serious I was." Izaya explained and Mikado nodded with a sigh,

"This is such a mess. Schools going to be a nightmare not only that I have to explain everything to Sonohara-san, ah, Masaomi is probably going to her house." Mikado realized and Izaya nodded,

"Most likely, I'm guessing he was here because Saki-chan saw the mark on the back of his neck." Izaya said smiling, "She probably kicked him out for the meantime."

"For the meantime?" Mikado echoed and Izaya nodded,

"Their relationship is weird, she'll probably forgive him but only because she doesn't know the full extent of what he's done." Izaya murmured thinking about the relationship he helped cultivate some time ago. "She once told me that Masaomi could date whoever he wants because would always come back to her."

"That sounds a bit twisted." Mikado commented and Izaya nodded,

"It is but that's what makes it so amusing to watch." He smirked, thinking about the amount of time Saki had called him complaining about the blond teenager, "But the truth is Saki-chan is just good at hiding her feelings so Kida-kun won't feel guilty about all the shit he's putting her through."

"Sounds complicated." Mikado said looking at his hands with a somber expression, Izaya slipped his hands into Mikado's squeezing them lightly to snap the teenager out of whatever stupid thing he was thinking.

"Maybe so but that doesn't give him a reason to treat you like he did." Izaya said firmly, "There's no reason for hurting you this way just because Kida-kun's relationship with his girlfriend is a bit complicated. It was a complete disregard not only to the trust you two shared but also the trust he shares with Saki-chan."

Mikado looked into Izaya's wine coloured eyes and nodded, "You're right; he betrayed not only me but so Mikajima-san." Mikado gripped Izaya's hand with surprising amount of strength that made Izaya almost grimace but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Exactly." Izaya managed to say, Mikado soon realised how hard he was crushing the older man's hands and loosened his grip which made Izaya breathe a little sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Mikado apologized but Izaya just shook it off,

"That's alright." Izaya smiled, "Are you hungry?" he asked the teen as he could feel his stomach complaining of its own lack of food. Mikado's stomach grumbled in response before he could even reply and Izaya chuckled.

"What should we do, go out, make something or get something delivered?" Izaya said listing off the possibilities and Mikado thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm too tired to move too much." He said throwing a sly look Izaya's way which made the older man smirk, Mikado just shook his head with a smile, "And I don't have much here."

"Delivery then?" Izaya asked with a little grin and Mikado nodded, "What do you want? I'm thinking Russia sushi." He said licking his lips at the thought of his beloved o-toro and Mikado chuckled,

"Sure thing." He smiled and Izaya happily grabbed his phone,

"Say have you ever had o-toro?" Izaya asked while he dialed and Mikado shook his head, "Well, I'll be sure to fix that." Izaya said with a mixture of a genuine smile and his usual smirk. Mikado smiled back, warmth spreading throughout his body; it had been quite a while since he felt so content.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to tell the truth

**Hello!**

 **Because of the limited tags I didn't get to tag in Anri's Character but she plays a semi-big part in the story.**

 **Any reviews would be greatly** **appreciated!**

 **-M-**

Mikado woke up early the next morning, Izaya was still sleeping soundly beside the teen having stayed the night before, he'd stayed up later than Mikado on his phone. It was half an hour before Mikado's alarm for school went off and he was glad he wouldn't have to worry about Masaomi being there but he did have to worry about Anri which he wasn't looking forward too.

How was he meant to explain this to her? _'I don't know what Masaomi told you but this all happened because he kept showing up to my house to have sex whenever he was upset and totally ruined our friendship and Izaya-san helped me get back on my feet and now we're basically dating!'_ Mikado covered his face with his hands, there was no way in the world he could say that sort of thing aloud. He could tell her he'd been sleeping with Masaomi tell alone tell her he's sleeping with Izaya, Anri hated the informant, she'd never accept this.

Mikado regrettably slid out from Izaya's arms wishing he could stay in them just like yesterday. He stood up wincing at the aching pain in his lower back and the stinging pain of his behind. _Maybe not exactly like yesterday._ He thought making his way to the bathroom to shower before school.

When Mikado returned to the main room Izaya was wide awake and playing around on his phone,

"Good morning." Mikado said reaching into his wardrobe for his school uniform; Izaya looked up looking him over as he stood in his underwear,

"Good morning~" Izaya purred before standing up and stretching, Mikado put on his uniform and smiled at the informant who approached him, "You woke up early." The informant said leaning down to give Mikado a quick kiss and the teen smiled,

"Yeah well, we did sleep a fair bit yesterday." He commented heading towards his kitchenette on the far side of the room wanting to make some toast. Mikado heard Izaya chuckled from behind him as he pulled on his own clothes,

"We got a lot of exercise yesterday too." He said playfully and Mikado turned around with a equally playfully frown,

"Really?" he said as if the events of yesterday were completely forgettable but they both knew they most definitely were not. Izaya chuckled once again wrapping his arms around Mikado's waist from behind, Mikado smiled as he dropped his two slices of bread into his toaster, the turned around so he was facing Izaya.

"Did you want something to eat?" he asked and Izaya smirked, leaning forward to nibble on his ear making Mikado turn a shade of pink.

"Lots of things but I'll settle for some leftover sushi." He said with a sly smirk but nonetheless let go of Mikado and wandered over to the small fridge, Mikado shook his head with a faint smile,

"You've been a lot more open since yesterday." He commented as his toast popped out fully cooked, Izaya had been very open about his desire and obvious affection towards Mikado, saying flirty things that almost seemed out of character for the informant.

"Why not? I mean you're mine now so I have nothing to hide." Izaya had honestly pulling the sushi from the fridge, "Why don't you like it?" Izaya smirked locking eyes with Mikado who blushed and looked back to his toast,

"It's not that I don't like it." Mikado said spreading a thin layer of jam over his toast, "it's just I've never seen you like this before."

"Not many people have." Izaya said simply and Mikado looked at him before turning back to his breakfast with a small smile. _Ah, he's too much. I feel like my heart is going to explode._ He thought feeling Izaya's stare on his back.

"You might want to hurry, don't you have to leave soon?" Izaya commented looking at his phone, Mikado looked across the room to the clock; he had fifthteen minutes before he had to leave.

"I'll talk to you later." Mikado told Izaya as he pulled on his shoes, the older man was already standing by the door waiting for the teen.

"Sure, I'll have a fair bit of work to do so I might not reply right away." Izaya explained as Mikado stood up and grabbed his bag,

"That's alright." Mikado smiled and Izaya nodded, the teen was about to open the door when Izaya gently grabbed his wrist, "Huh?" Mikado looked at him but Izaya had already leaned down, Mikado's eyes closed automatocally as Izaya kissed him.

The kiss lasted close to a minute before Izaya pulled away with a smirk, "Have a good day." He murmured and Mikado nodded,

"Y-yeah, you too."

҉

The school day passed quite normally but just as Mikado had suspected Anri was acting a bit off, she'd be quieter than normal and not meeting his eyes, it became especially awkward when lunch came and they went up to the roof as usual.

They sat there silently and Mikado sighed looking out over the city from where he sat.

"Ryugamine-kun." Anri said quietly setting down her chopsticks. Mikado looked up from his food, anxiety rising in his chest when he saw her expression, she looked concerned but also hurt and angry it was so mixed, she didn't look up from her food in her lap as she spoke.

"Kida-kun came to my house last night and he told me something…but to be honest I not sure what to believe." She said and Mikado clenched his fists looking over the city look not looking at the girl in front of him.

"What did he say?" Mikado asked in a strained voice, he could feel Anri looking at him but he couldn't look at her,

"He told me Orihara Izaya-san is forcing you into a….um, a, um…" she seemed unable to get the rest out but she took a deep breath, "Masaomi-san said he's forcing you into sexual situations." Anri finished quietly.

 ** _Crack._**

Snapped in half Mikado's chopsticks fell to the ground, he looked up with ice-like eyes. _How dare he say such things, telling Sonohara-san such ridiculous lies._

"It's not true." He said honestly looking her before calmly reaching down to pick up the pieces of chopsticks at his feet. "Though, I will tell you." He said looking at her, "I am in a relationship with Izaya-san but it's completely consensual and he isn't forcing me into anything." He said watching as her face crumpled in an expression that looked alarmingly close to disgust.

"Why? Why with him? Izaya-san is…" she said becoming strangely worked up,

"I know but he's different with me." Mikado said looking down at the broken chopsticks in his hand, "He's really helped me out the last few months, I thought I was alone but he helped me stay on me feet."

"You were never alone Ryugamine-kun, you had me and Kida-kun." Anri said settling down slightly, Mikado gritted his teeth his fist clenching around his chopsticks once again.

"It wasn't something I could openly talk about." He said quietly he could feel his nose prickling thinking about how alone he felt before Izaya found him.

"What about Kida-kun?" Anri asked frowning noticing when Mikado noticeably flinched,

"H-he was the problem." Mikado whispered he felt tears form at the corners of his eyes so he kept his head down, Anri looked at him concerned her eyes softening as she noticed how upset her friend was.

"Ryugamine-kun…what happened between the two of you?" she asked softly and Mikado bit his lip. _Should I tell her? It's so disgusting, maybe she'll hate me. No, Anri isn't like that. She deserves to know especially if Masaomi is feeding her lies._

"Y-you know what you said earlier?" Mikado practically whispered and Anri leaned in closer to hear him, "A-about being forced into sexual situations?"

"Yeah?" Anri asked confused, Mikado took a deep breath before meeting her eyes

"That's basically what Masaomi has been doing." He said, Anri's eyes widened completely horrified before she broke out into a nervous smile that reeked of disbelief.

"Y-you can't be serious…It's a joke right?" she said her voice shaky and Mikado shook his head,

"It's a bit more complicated than that but it's not really a conversation for when people are around…" Mikado said quietly putting the lid back on his store brought bento but had barely been touched. "We can…if you want to know…we can talk about it after school, meet me here." He said before the bell rang across the schoolyard signaling the start of the next class.

Mikado stood up, looking at the ground as he walked and left the roof top leaving a stunned and horrified Anri behind.

҉

" _Are you sure about telling Anri-chan? This will most likely affect your friendship with her."_ Izaya's familiar voice asked through the phone, Mikado sighed rubbing his temples.

"I know but she's a good friend…I can't lose another friend." Mikado said leaning against the fence that surround the school rooftop. Mikado could hear Izaya give a small sigh,

" _If you think it's for the best. I'm in Ikebukuro for work right now so if something happens call me_." Izaya said, Mikado could hear the background noise of people suggesting the informant was in a crowded place.

"I will, I don't think Anri will do anything though. I can't see why she would."

" _Maybe so but it's easier to be safe than sorry isn't it?"_ Izaya said the noise around him dying off, " _I've just arrived so I have to go but I'll talk to you later."_

 _"_ Alright then, Bye Izaya-san." Mikado said with a small smile,

" _Bye Bye_." the informant said before the line went dead. Mikado sighed looking at his phone which now displayed the wallpaper. _Izaya-san's become even kinder since we started dating, he was always kind to me but now it really shows how much he cares about me._ Mikado smiled feeling the warming feeling in his chest that thinking of Izaya always brought.

"Was that Orihara-san?" Anri's voice spoke up from behind him; Mikado jumped slightly turning around to see her standing a few meters away.

"Yeah it was, he was just checking up on me." Mikado said with an affectionate smile and Anri nodded having mixed feelings. Mikado's smile slipped off as he realized why exactly they were here. The sounds of those on the oval below them reached Mikado's ears and he turned to look down at them with dark eyes.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" he asked quietly, Anri moved closer so she could hear him better, out of the corner of his eyes Mikado could see Anri give a quick nod. Mikado clenched his fist, the last person he told was Izaya and that was only because he had a mental break down.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Anri suggested quietly and Mikado nodded making their way back to the benches. The roof top was completely empty of any other people but themselves, giving them the privacy Mikado wanted.

They sat in silence for a while Anri patiently waiting for Mikado to summon the courage needed to speak up, eventually he found it.

"It started ages ago, almost an entire year ago…" he said thinking back, "Masaomi randomly showed up in the middle of the night really upset. He wouldn't tell me what was bothering him but nonetheless he kissed me and we…we slept with each other." Mikado said not able to look at Anri, "I was fine with it at first, I had actually had feelings for Masaomi since we were young. I thought it was mutual so I happily continued the relationship." Mikado cleared his throat

"Things went south quickly and I kept making excuses why Masaomi was acting like he was; at first he acted like nothing happened and I thought maybe he didn't want people to know and I was okay with that." Mikado covered his face; he could feel himself getting upset as he spoke,

"But then-" his voice broke as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes "-He told me not to speak or make any noise or touch him when we were doing it, Masaomi started closing his eyes and not touching me anymore than necessary but it really hit me when I realised he had been calling Mikajima-san's name the entire time under his breath." Tears fell from Mikado's eyes falling on the concrete at his feet leaving small wet drops.

Mikado's voice was thick with tears as he continued, "Masaomi had been coming to be whenever he was upset mainly when he and Mikajima-san fought. He was using me as an outlet, when I realised this I tried to tell him to stop but whenever I managed to start to tell him he'd cut me off and push me down without a word and I became kind of scared of him. I openly cried and didn't enjoy sleeping with Masaomi but either he didn't notice or maybe he just didn't care." Mikado said wiping away a few tears, "I felt so degraded, so dirty, it was like my body had turned to ice every time touched me." He admitted, "This went on for ages, he wasn't treating me like a friend let alone like a human, more like some sort of cheap toy. It got so bad I actually…I actually started thinking about suicide, I skipped school I sat in an alleyway the entire day crying and thinking about killing myself until Izaya-san found me."

"Suicide…" Anri murmured clenching her fists, Mikado nodded and continued,

"Izaya-san took me to his house and I had a break down and told him everything. Even he was shocked saying that Masaomi had no right to treat me like that and I needed to end it with Masaomi, he got quite angry actually." Mikado gave a small smile at the memory looking up and wiping away his tears, "He spent hours comforting me and that's how my relationship with Izaya-san begun, he kept my head up and made sure I didn't lose hope, he'd comfort me every time Masaomi left." Mikado said warmly, completely leaving out the part of how he had been actively sleeping with Izaya.

"And in the end he gave me the strength needed to strongly tell Masaomi to stop, that was yesterday morning. But he came over all angry last night and Izaya-san got really mad and threatened him so he went away, I don't really want anything to do with him anymore, he's hurt me too much and I just can't trust him." He finished looking at his feet, a moment of silence passed between them and Mikado peeked at Anri out of the corner of his eye, she looked very upset.

"That means…. That Kida-kun not only lied to me but...he's been causing you so much pain." She murmured, Mikado turned, fully looking at her. "I-I don't know what to, do your both my friends…I had no idea…you were suffering so much…" she whispered looking at her hands with wide eyes.

"Calm down." He said gently, "You had no way of knowing, it's not something one would suspect." He said trying to reassure her, he watched as Anri slowly stood up.

"I think I need some time to think about this." She said before grabbing her bag, she walked towards the door before stopping. "Ryugamine-kun…" she said stopping halfway between the door and where Mikado sat,

"Yes?" he asked anxiously staring at her back,

"Does Orihara-san make you happy?" she asked her voice clear and Mikado smiled,

"Yes, he does." He replied with completely honesty and Anri turned around with a small smile,

"Then I'm happy for you. I'll talk to you later." And with that she disappeared into the school, minutes later Mikado could see her walking out of the school gates. He stood up with a lengthy sigh, walking over the fence and looking down at the ground below, the sports field was now empty, void of any other students.

"What a mess…" he murmured right before a chime rang throughout the school,

"Will all remaining students please leave school grounds; I repeat will all students please leave the school grounds as the gates will be closing in ten minutes. I repeat the gate will be closing in ten minutes." An automated woman's voice informed everyone and Mikado sighed running his fingers through his short hair before turning around and also leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Threats Vs Reality

**I want to apologize to Masaomi's character and his fans for making him such a horrible person in this story.**

-I-

Izaya skipped away from the building where he had met with Shiki for their usual appointment and into the streets of Ikebukuro, he reached into his inner pocket to take out his personal phone, Mikado hadn't messaged him or called him. _Things must be going well then._ He thought taking a less populated side street.

He didn't want to come across Heiwajima Shizuo today, the brute would surely ruin his good mood and Izaya would rather keep his mood after all he hadn't felt so content since he was small child. He let out a small chuckle as he lightly jumped over a tipped over garbage can in the alleyway he was using as a short cut.

Izaya had quite an eventful day, this morning he paid a nice visit to Saki-chan who asked him who Masaomi had been seeing, he'd told her mostly the truth but of course he had to exaggerate to really convince her Masaomi was the disgusting person he really was. She later texted Izaya saying she was broken up with Masaomi for good as she couldn't forgive him for forcing Mikado into such a horrible relationship.

"Ah~ sweet revenge!" Izaya sang as he spun around on one foot happily before joining the crowd on one of the main streets. He wondered if he should find Mikado as the teen had probably finished talking to Anri. Izaya smirked thinking about Masami, if the blond hurt Mikado he wouldn't hesitate to get serious, he didn't want to upset Mikado to much so he'd do it elsewhere but he wouldn't-

"Mikado!" a loud violent yell broke through the crowd and there was a few screams making Izaya turn around lightening fast, Masaomi was standing there dark bags under his eyes and looking all round unstable as he stood above Mikado who was on the ground a red mark quickly forming on his face.

Izaya's eyes widen rage filling his entire being to the point he didn't even care that he was pushing people out of the way, and the people who notice him were scrambling out of the way scared what could be happening to have caused someone like Orihara Izaya to look so dark and dangerous.

"You!" Masaomi basically screamed at Mikado pointing at the raven-haired teen, "This is all your fucking fault!" Mikado stood up holding his cheek. It became clear to the informant that the blond teen had punched his Mikado in the face, over come with anger Izaya gritted his teeth pulling out his knife and throwing it before Masaomi could utter another word.

The blade sunk into the blond's arm and he let out a strangled scream and the surrounding people gasped when Izaya stepped out into the clearing, they soon all scrambled away knowing how dangerous the informant could be and with the added addition of his cold eyes and dark aura the people of Ikebukuro weren't taking any chances.

"You!" Masaomi hissed grabbing the handle of the knife before ripping it out of his arm, the sleeve of his white sweater soon turning red with his blood. Masaomi dropped the knife and used his hand to apply pressure to the wound.

"Say Kida, didn't I warn you about hurting Mikado?" Izaya asked stepping between the blond and his lover,

"Izaya-san…" Mikado quietly murmured shocked by seeing his partner so cold and angry, Izaya turned to Mikado his face instantly softening,

"Are you okay?" he asked and Mikado nodded and Izaya gave him a small smile before turning back to Masaomi still as cold and furious as before, Masaomi glared at Izaya viciously.

"What did you say to Saki!?" he yelled and Izaya smirked,

"Nothing much, just the truth." Izaya said gesturing with his hands, "Not that you'd know about tell the truth now would you now Kida?" he said his voice as cold as ice, his eyes, which were normally sparkling in amusement where dark and glinting dangerously.

"Shut up!" Masaomi screamed lunging forward with his fist up to punch Izaya, normally the informant would have stepped aside and laughed as the blond stumbled and made a fool of himself but today was different, he'd already warned the blond teenager what would happen if he hurt Mikado and Masaomi had ignored him, punching Mikado in the face.

Izaya caught teen's fist easily holding onto it with an iron grip, unable to break free Masaomi struggled, Izaya locked eyes with the blond, leaning down about to Masaomi would hear him better.

"You ignored my warning, do you know what that means?" he murmured in a low voice and Masaomi's eyes widened,

"You-" the blond was cut off as Izaya lifted up his knee and brought it into the teen's stomach, Masaomi's legs gave out from the sheer force behind the hit, he coughed and sputtered and Izaya stared down at him still holding onto his wrist.

"Shall I give you a taste of that warning right now?" he said his eyes screaming with bloodlust, Masaomi looking right into the informants eyes shuddered. Masaomi didn't have any time to do anything else as Izaya just kicked him; with the force of powerful legs from years of parkour the blond teen went flying a few feet before coming to a stop on the ground near the entrance of an alleyway. Izaya smirked; he'd take care of the annoyance in the darkness of that alley.

Izaya stalked up to Masaomi barely noticing Mikado telling him to calm down, his adorable Mikado was too soft, too kind to see that truly Masaomi deserved this. Izaya grabbed Masaomi's hood as he lay on the ground, dragging him into the alleyway. Mikado hurried after them to make sure Izaya didn't do something he would regret.

Izaya dropped Masaomi on the dirty ground and glared down at him, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself Kida?" he asked coldy as he watched the blond teen clutch his side where the informant had kicked him, Masaomi was sure he had at least a few cracked ribs.

"Fuck you." He spat glaring up at both Izaya and Mikado and the informant sighed,

"So disappointing." He sighed before kicking the teen again, Masaomi grunted in pain and curled into a ball. "Don't you believe you should apologize to Mikado-kun at all?" he said his voice dripping with malice and Masaomi stayed silent.

Izaya looked behind him to where Mikado stood looking at the ground, Izaya snapping out of his rage when he was the teen's face. He took Mikado's hand with kind eyes and Mikado looked up at him with blue eyes sparkling with sorrow but also anger.

"Are you okay?" Izaya asked gently squeezing his hand and Mikado nodded, Izaya sighed with a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"He's getting away." Mikado commented pointing at Masaomi who had managed to stand up and lean against the wall,

"Oh my." Izaya said going to let go of Mikado's hand but the dark haired teen held tight, "Huh, Mikado-kun?" Izaya questioned surprised.

"That's enough Izaya-san. He can barely move. I know you hate him but this is a crowded area." Mikado said his eyes begging the older man who sighed and ran his free hand through his hair and glanced at the opening to the alleyway, he could clearly see people walking past and glancing inside.

Mikado was right, no matter how much he wanted Masaomi to suffer if he went too far here, the blond could die and there would dozens of witnesses to their fight, all evidence would lead to Izaya. Izaya clicked his tongue, "You have a point." He admitted and Mikado smiled at him with such happiness Izaya felt his heart beat faster.

Izaya turned back to Masaomi who was watching them in a mixture of anger and hurt. "I'll let you go but only because it's too risky. I'd watch your back if I was you." Izaya said before turning back to Mikado,

"Shall we go get something to eat?" he offered as if he hadn't just beaten the shit out of Masaomi but rather met randomly on the street, "I finished my work for the time being."

"Sure." Mikado said focusing his attention solely on Izaya, Izaya smiled and planted an affectionate kiss on Mikado's forehead. They turned to leave the alley when Masaomi called out from behind them,

"You'll pay for this! Both of you, it's all your fault!" he yelled his voice hoarse and Izaya stopped tempted to go back and give the blond one more good kick to the ribs but he didn't even get the chance to as Mikado turned, pulling away from Izaya to stalk up to the blond and grab the front of Masaomi's sweater.

"You know you're worse than I could have ever imagined, it disgusts me how much I used to believe in you. Stop blaming other people for your problems, you have no one to blame but yourself." He said venomously before pushing the blond making him loose his balance and crash to the ground.

Without a word Mikado turned and returned to Izaya's side, the older man was a bit surprised by the teen's actions but also amused, he smiled at Mikado before they left the alley way side by side leaving Masaomi on the ground to think about his actions until he managed to get up.

҉

-M-

"Well, putting aside earlier, how'd things with Anri-chan go?" Izaya asked. They'd found a nice café to eat at and were now waiting for their food. Mikado frowned thinking back to his conversation with Anri which he'd almost forgot about it with all commotion from Masaomi.

"I'm not too sure to be honest." The teen admitted, "She was upset and said she needed time to think things over." He said quietly sipping his water and Izaya nodded.

"It's be a lot for her to take in." he said nodding to the waitress delivered his coffee,

"I know, at least she didn't freak out and call me disgusting or something like that." Mikado said looking into the clear liquid of his glass,

"I highly doubt Anri-chan would react like that." Izaya said taking a sip of his coffee and Mikado nodded,

"Yeah, I was still worried though; I mean who would be freaked out by it all." Mikado said fidgeting, they were sitting in the back corner of the cafe but he still felt exposed.

"I wasn't." Izaya said stirring his coffee around, and Mikado rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah but that's different…because you know…" he trailed off. _Ah, I can't say it, I know he hates talking about, why did I even mention it!?_

"Because I was in a similar relationship in high school?" Izaya said bluntly without emotion and Mikado nodded avoiding his eyes, he could hear Izaya sigh.

When Mikado had told Izaya about his strange relationship, Izaya had become angry and muttering 'sounds just like him' Mikado later found out that the 'him' he was referring to was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo himself, Izaya had told Mikado that the tense atmosphere between them and the amount of hormones that they had in high school led to a rather disastrous relationship between the two of them, a relationship similar to sex friends but with a lot more violence and blood.

Izaya quickly got over the relationship when they graduated high school but Shizuo didn't. Izaya had told Mikado that he quickly cut the relationship off but Shizuo kept seeking him out to the point it got dangerous and Izaya moved to Shinjuku to put some space between them. Izaya reassured Mikado that whatever relationship they had was long dead and there was nothing but pure hate between them now but Mikado had been horrified nonetheless and had become genuinely scared of Heiwajima Shizuo since then.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Mikado said quietly and Izaya shook his head,

"It's fine, you had a valid point." Izaya waved it off with a smile, "Nonetheless, I think Anri-chan will understand." Izaya said touching his hand across the table and Mikado nodded.

"I hope so, I already lost one friend, I don't need to lose another." Mikado said staring at their hands and Izaya smiled,

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll take care of Kida too so he won't hurt you anymore." Izaya said frowning as he remembered something, "Speaking of which, how's your face?" he frowned, Mikado who had basically completely forgot Masaomi had punched him in the face touched his cheek, it was a bit tender but it was nothing to worry about.

"It's fine." He reassured Izaya before looking into the older man's wine coloured eyes, "When you say you're going to 'take care' of Masaomi, do you mean you're going to kill him?" he asked quietly. No matter what had happened between them Mikado didn't wish for Masaomi to die at all and he especially didn't want Izaya killing him. He'd know the blond since they were just children, they'd once been such good friends and he didn't want to taint those memories further with something as horrid as a murder.

"I'm not planning it; he's not worth the risk." Izaya said seeing the pain on Mikado's face, "But if he keeps coming after you then I don't know what I'll do." He replied honestly sipping his coffee with his free hand. "Especially if he attacks you." He added.

"I've never seen you so angry before." Mikado said squeezing Izaya's a hand and the older man nodded,

"It's not very often I get angry. I get annoyed and irritated for sure but not truly angry." Izaya said, Mikado caught the waitress coming over to them with their food, Mikado let go of Izaya's hand as she got close, blushing and embarrassed as she set down their plates with a smile before nodding to them and walking off.

"It's only been two days and I feel like you're very open with me." Mikado commented looking down at his food to hide his heated cheeks and Izaya smiled,

"If you think about it, technically we've been together for months." Izaya smiled warmly and Mikado felt his blush deepen. He was right, Izaya had been by his side for months now acting like the lover he now was.

"Let's just say yesterday we made it official." Izaya said and Mikado nodded happily a bit shy,

"Okay..." He murmured before changing the subject to hide his embarrassment, "We should eat."

"Sure thing." Izaya said happily having already noticed Mikado's cute behavior.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship

**What's this a chapter? Surprise!**

 **It's probably more of a 'slow updates' rather than a hiatus.**

 **-I-**

Izaya's apartment was silent apart from the quiet sound of his keyboard and mouse as he worked, it was so silent had to look up every now and then to see if his boyfriend was still sitting on the sofa across the room. Izaya frowned as he released his adorable Mikado had been staring at the same page of his maths textbook for the last half an hour. His eyes had a faraway look in them and his mouth was set into a grimace.

Izaya sighed knowing the teen had been lost in thought once again. It was Sunday, five days since Mikado spoke to Sonohara Anri about his relationship with Masaomi. Apparently the girl had been avoiding Mikado for the most part at school and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Izaya had even invited him over so he wouldn't be alone but the informant was so busy with work he had barely interacted with the upset teen.

Izaya stood up leaving his work behind as he walked over to the sofa. "Hey, don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." He said gently breaking the teen out of his thoughts. Mikado turned to Izaya with a small smile,

"I could say the same for you." He lightly teased, Izaya smirked sitting down next to Mikado, close enough that their arms and legs touched. Izaya let out a small chuckle,

"So cheeky~" he purred and Mikado's smile widened then whittled away much to Izaya's disappointment. The informant intertwined their hands and squeezed gently trying to give some sort of comfort to his lover.

"Say, do you think she'll ever give me an answer?" Mikado asked quietly and Izaya suppressed a sigh. The teen had asked the very same question dozens of times over the last five days. Izaya smiled gently,

"Anri-chan will give you an answer for sure, she not the type to run away, you know that." Izaya said brushing down a rebellious tuff of Mikado's hair that wouldn't lay flat. "I am sure she will contact you when she's ready. You have to remember Mikado, she has a lot to think about." Izaya said gently trying to soothe the anxious teen.

Mikado leaned his head on Izaya's shoulder feeling a lot calmer with the informant's words, Izaya smiled noticing Mikado relax a little. Izaya kissed the teen's forehead head before resting his head on Mikado's savouring the smell of his lovers scent. Izaya had always wondered why Mikado smelt like rain, it was a nice fresh smell that calmed the informant more than anything else.

Izaya had found over the last few months that whenever it rained he found himself thinking of Mikado, instantly wanting to see him no matter the situation. Izaya thought of the teen quite often actually, it really showed how attached Izaya had become to Mikado.

It was funny really, Izaya never imagined himself to be one of those people who could like another person and even date. He had very limited experience when it came to sex, most of it from high school when his hormones hit their perk, but with Mikado, the desire to hold him and possess him came naturally. The teen caught his attention like no other and Izaya would make sure to catch Mikado's attention the same way.

"Izaya-san? Izaya-san~?" Mikado's sing song voice broke Izaya out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, not knowing when they had slipped closed. He met Mikado's eyes with a soft smile.

"I thought you had fallen asleep." Mikado teased and Izaya chuckled sitting up,

"I was pretty close to be honest, I just feel so relaxed around you." He said smoothly greatly enjoying it as Mikado blushed a light shade of pink at comment. Izaya didn't hesitate to lean forward and press his lips into Mikado's. It was a sweet and chaste kiss but as Izaya went to pull back, Mikado wrapped his thin arms around Izaya's neck and pulled him down so their lips met again.

Izaya was surprised but pleased as Mikado took control of the kiss, the informant put up little fight as the teen's tongue requested entrance to his mouth, he happily opened it and hummed in approval as their tongues dances together. Mikado tasted like mint as they kissed and Izaya briefly wondered how the teen could be so refreshing.

Mikado pulled Izaya with him as he slowly fell backwards on the couch, Izaya wasted no time breaking away from the kiss to gaze at Mikado, they were both breathing heavily and their lips were swollen by the aggressive kisses. Izaya's mouth latched onto Mikado's neck, nibbling at the tender spot that lay there. The informant's trailed wet kissed and gentle bites down to the teen's collarbone.

Mikado's quiet gasps filled the quiet bouncing off the walls in a way that shot right to Izaya's groin. He pulled back to look at his lover once again, taking in Mikado's swollen lips, flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. Izaya shivered, letting one hand slip inside the teen's shirt to stroke the soft skin. Ah, he wanted him, he wanted Mikado so bad.

Izaya licked his lips as arousal burned deep in his veins, he was going to devour this teen, work could wait, hell, the whole world could wait for all he cared as long as he could hold Mikado right now. Izaya was centimetres from kissing Mikado's lips again when the ringtone of a phone tore through the moment making both males jump.

Izaya turned to see it was Mikado's phone on the coffee table and he bit back a sigh as he read the name.

 _Sonohara Anri._

Everything in the world could wait apart from that, it was too important to the teen. Izaya climbed off his lover quickly grabbing the phone and handing to the still flushed teen. Izaya couldn't help but smile at Mikado's expression as he realised it was the phone call he had been waiting for all week. Izaya leaned forward to kiss the teen.

"You should hurry and answer that."

"Y-yeah, sorry." Mikado murmured before answering the phone.

"Hello? Sonohara-san?"

 **-M-**

Trying to calm down Mikado answered the phone in the calmest voice he could but even to his own ears it was shaky and nervous sounding.

"Hello? Sonohara-san?"

She really had called at a bad time, Mikado was still giddy and flustered from his make out session with Izaya. While the heat in his body was rapidly decreasing it was still there and this phone call felt wrong with it.

" _Ryugamine-kun, Hello. Um, I would like to talk to you, are you free now?_ " Anri's quiet voice came through the phone. Mikado looked behind him to where Izaya was sitting, he had used a cushion to cover up the bulge that had been growing in his black jeans. He gestured to Mikado to continue his phone call before standing up and disappearing upstairs.

"Ah yeah. I'm free." Mikado finally said watching Izaya's retreating figure. He was so glad Izaya understood how important this phone call was to him.

" _Um, would you be able to come to my house? I don't think it's right to talk about this in public._ " Anri said, Mikado could sense she was nervous, unsure.

"Um, okay. I'm in Shinjuku so I might take bit longer." He commented leaning forward to close his school books and stack them in a neat pile.

" _Oh, were you with Orihara-san?_ " She asked quietly, Mikado swallowed catching the odd tone in her voice. His heart thumped in his chest as the moment of silence passed.

"Yeah, I was." He said, there was no point hiding it even if Anri didn't like the informant, he was still Mikado's boyfriend.

" _Okay. Um, just get here when you can._ " She said quietly, " _I'll see you then."_

Mikado stood outside of Anri's apartment complex nervously, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his legs were shaking and he could feel his palms sweating. He exhaled the breath he had been holding and summoned his courage to walk up the stairs. He was so nervous, it took him another minute to be able to ring the doorbell. Moments later the door opened slightly, the chain still in place and Anri peered through the gap.

Silence passed between them as Anri unchained the door and opened it wide to let him inside. They shared awkward greetings as Mikado removed his shoes at the entrance. He followed Anri through the small hallway like kitchen into the main room, her bedroom. In the past, Mikado would have been excited and nervous about being in a girl's bedroom but now he was nervous for a completely different reason.

A moment of silence passed before it was broken by Anri, who took a deep breath drawing the other teen's attention. "I spent this entire week thinking everything over. I thought back to times where things were a bit off between you and Kida-kun and I still can't believe I didn't notice something was wrong." She said softly, sadness in her voice.

"It's not your fault, you had no way to know." Mikado said quietly, "It was a secret, people weren't supposed to know." He said wringing his hands nervously in his lap, Anri looked seriously upset and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Still, I considered you two to be my best friends…" she trailed off before shaking her head and staring again, "After what you told me, I can't lie and say everything is okay." She finally said and Mikado stopped breathing, his chest clenched painfully.

 _Oh no. Maybe she won't accept me after all. Why did I tell her, I might end up with no friends!_

"But I can't bring myself to blame you or dislike you. You're the victim in all this Ryugamine-kun." Anri said looking into Mikado's surprised blue eyes, "While I do think you should have spoken up earlier instead of letting Kida-kun think that the way he was treating you was okay." She said frowning, Mikado nodded looking at his hands.

"I know. I wish I had. I was afraid of losing the friendship we had but in the end, it got ruined anyway." He spoke quietly, "I was so ashamed of everything but I can't put all the blame of Masaomi." He said sighing, "I should have had the strength to tell him to stop right away but I didn't. I'm weak but I'm getting better." He said with a tiny smile, "With Izaya-san's help, I will be okay."

There was a moment of silence and Anri displayed her mixed emotions on her face, "Ryugamine-kun…are you sure Orihara-san isn't just tricking you? He doesn't seem like the type of person that would…happily been in a normal relationship" she trailed off and Mikado smiled.

"I know he doesn't. But please trust me when I say Izaya-san cares about me a lot. When we're together he acts kind of romantic, he gets embarrassed, jokes around and even gets mad of my behalf." Mikado's blue eyes held so much affection and his voice was full of so much love that Anri was taken back for a moment, she smiled realising that her friend was indeed in love with Orihara Izaya.

"Is that so? I hope one day, I can see that." She said softly, she took a deep breath. "You know Ryugamine-kun, you're still my friend. I know I won't be able to forget or forgive what Kida-kun's done but I know that I still want to be friends with you." She said with a small shy smile.

Mikado's face lit up, "Really?" he asked happily, "I'm so glad…" with all the pressure of the stress gone, Mikado broke down, tears swelled in his eyes, "I don't think I would be able to handle it if I had lost you too." tears freely flowed from his eyes but the smile on his face never faded. Anri smiled at him before standing up and giving him a very awkward hug.

"Thank you." Mikado murmured as they pulled away, "Thank you for staying me friend."

Anri gave him a warm smile and shook her head, "I should be the one thanking you."


	7. Chapter 7: Pure Joy

**_Another chapter!_**

 ** _I know it's taking forever but I don't have regular access to a computer!_**

 ** _I can't believe this has over a thousand reads now, last time I checked it was only like at four hundred!_**

 ** _Thank you for all your reviews, they make me so happy :)_**

 **-I-**

In the private room in Russia sushi sat three people having dinner, Izaya, Mikado and Anri had met for dinner which was going surprisingly well.

"See everything turned out okay in the end. Anri-chan is still your friend and Kida-kun has stopped bothering you." Orihara Izaya said to his boyfriend before taking a slip on his green tea.

"I know, but don't you think it's strange that Masaomi just disappeared like that?" Mikado said his hands holding the cup of his own tea tightly. Beside him Anri, who had come with Mikado to meet Izaya, nodded.

"You...didn't do something to him did you?" She asked suspicious and Izaya shook his head.

"After out fight in the alley I haven't seen him. Though Shinra did ring up and ask if I actually attacked a teenager, so I know he got treatment." He said honestly, "It is a bit suspicious that he suddenly disappeared but it's not the first time he has turned tail and ran when things got tough." He said a smirk gracing his lips.

Izaya watched as the teens looked at each other, a hint of jealousy went through the informant as they looked into each others eyes. He was well aware that Mikado once had a sort of crush on Anri. Izaya bit his lip and looked the other way so he wouldn't say anything unnecessary, he didn't want to upset Mikado and ruin the friendship he had with Anri no matter how much he disliked the monstrous girl.

Izaya tried to hold back a yawn but failed, he covered his mouth and his eyes watered. The two teenagers looked at him, Anri looked surprised that Izaya had done something so normal while Mikado looked concerned.

"What time did you go to bed?" The teen asked frowning in concern, Izaya looked away guilty and his boyfriend's frown deepened.

"I told you, you need to go to bed earlier, you're going to ruin your health. Look at the dark circles under your eyes." He lectured, Izaya couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes Mother, I'm so sorry." He said monotonously and Mikado decided to go with it,

"Don't use that tone with me young man." He said sternly, it only took a few moments before the both of them laughed, Anri watched them with a smile.

"But seriously, I was about to go to bed when one of my important clients called and said he needed the information right away, so I was up most of the night searching for it." He said sighing, "Work has been so busy lately."

"Why don't you turn away some requests then?" Anri asked curiously and Izaya sighed again.

"Impossible, turning people away would be bad business." He shook his head before drinking more of his bitter green tea.

The sliding door opened and Simon entered holding a large tray of sushi. "Sushi good! Friendship good! You buy best sushi, you have happiness." The large Russian man spoke and the three people smiled as he set down a large platter of assorted sushi graciously paid for by Izaya.

Izaya smiled as he watched Mikado take a piece of o-toro, the teen had come to like the flavor after Izaya introduced it to him. It made the informant happy that they had similar taste.

Izaya could sense eyes on him and turn to see Anri watching him closely, she had been assessing him so much one would think she was Mikado's mother deciding if Izaya was worthy of her son. It was annoying but he bared with it for Mikado's sake.

They ate their sushi with light conversation,

"I might go back to my parents house for Christmas this year." Mikado commented as he finished another piece of sushi.

"Oh really?" Izaya asked, he was slightly disappointed, he wanted to take Mikado out on a romantic adventure now they were dating. But if Mikado was returning to his home town, Izaya would be spending another Christmas alone.

"Say Izaya-san. Would you like to come with me?"

A moment of silence passed through the room as Izaya processed the question, his face looked comically blank as he thought it over. Anri giggled, amused by the informant's stunned reaction.

"You want me to meet your parents?" He asked surprised, Mikado had never mentioned introducing Izaya to his parents before, it really caught the famed informant by surprise. Mikado smiled widely at his boyfriend,

"Yes, I was nervous about telling them about us but if you're there I think it will be able to do it."

"What happens of your parents hate me?" Izaya asked frowning and Mikado shrugged,

"Doesn't really matter, we can always just leave." He said simply and Izaya stared at him dazed, did this teen just not feel any fear of his parents rejecting him? Izaya let of a small sigh.

"There is still a few months until Christmas." Anri supplied as if to help the informant, Mikado thought for a moment before nodding.

"That's true, you don't have to answer right now. Just think about it, okay?" Mikado said cheerfully before turning back to the food in front of them. Izaya shot Anri a look of gratitude before eating what was left of the o-toro.

After a while they finished their meal and bid goodbye to Anri. Izaya walked closely to Mikado wishing he could hold the teen's hand but with so many people around, it was too risky.

It was surprisingly peaceful as they walked through the street of Ikebukuro, Izaya almost found it suspicious that despite him being in town for so long Heiwajima Shizuo hadn't turned up. Izaya was rather grateful, the last thing he wanted was for Mikado to get hurt by the monster because of him.

As they entered an alleyway for a shortcut, Izaya took hold of Mikado's hand and the teen looked up at him with a happy smile. Izaya felt so content with how warm Mikado's hand felt in his, the warmth seemed to travel up his arm, through his body and right to his heart.

 _Maybe I can't deny it anymore._ Izaya thought as they walked. _Maybe it should tell him, it would make him happy wouldn't it? I should say it, no, I want to say it._

Izaya stopped walking and Mikado was jerked backwards by their joined hands.

"Huh, Izaya-san?" The teen questioned tilting his head slightly. Izaya swallowed loudly, nervously. He was unable to look at the teen for a moment as he summoned up courage. Izaya had never felt so nervous in his life, it was embarrassing, it felt so foreign to him.

Izaya finally looked up at Mikado taking in how beautiful the teen looked under the dim lighting of the city lights, it made his pale skin glow, his blue eyes sparkle like stars. This being was his, his lover, his boyfriend, there was no reason to to not say it now. So he did.

"Mikado...I love you." He looked right into Mikado's eyes as he spoke the words his heart had been screaming at him for months now. He watched closely as Mikado's eyes widen, completely caught off guard.

Then like nothing Izaya had ever seen, Mikado lit up with happiness. A giant beaming smile lit up his face and his eyes shone like sapphires and the tears of pure joy that swelled in them fell like diamonds.

Izaya was left breathless for a moment as he took in the sight, he wondered why he waited so long to tell the teen. Mikado wasted no time throwing his arms around Izaya's shoulders with such force they almost went crashing to the ground.

Through happy tears Mikado spoke, "I love you too Izaya!" He exclaimed his voice cracking with the sheer amount of emotion behind the words. Izaya held Mikado to him in a bone crushing hug.

The informant wondered of this was just all a happy dream and he would wake up any moment cold and alone in his over sized king bed but from the warmth of Mikado's body and the rapid beating of his heart, Izaya knew he was no longer alone.

They pulled back slightly to kiss, it was a mind blowing, a heart stopping kiss like no other. They struggled to breathe as they drank one another in as if they could swallow the others emotions. Izaya had never experienced this sort of affection, it was pure and branded his very soul with love. They clung to one another for a while longer before pulling apart.

They panted, their eyes ablaze with raw emotion and need. "Izaya..." Mikado breathed and Izaya nodded. They needed to get back to Mikado's right away before their self control flew away.

Izaya grabbed Mikado's hand, not willing to let go of his body for even a second and together they hurried out of the alleyway and towards the privacy of Mikado's apartment, Izaya had never wanted to share his love with Mikado more than he did now.

He needed to show Mikado how much he truly loved him.

 **-M-**

Mikado had never felt so much happiness, they hurried hand in hand to his run down apartment. They kept to the deserted places just because they couldn't keep their hands off reach other.

Once again Izaya used Mikado's hand to pull him close, their mouths instantly found each other, tangling in an passionate kiss. Mikado found himself wishing Izaya would push him against the wall and take him right there and then but he knew the informant wouldn't do that, he respected Mikado too much.

They broke away, breathless and unable to stop smiling. Izaya's red eyes made Mikado's heart pound as they were filled with such love and admiration, the teen thought it would over flow.

Who knew saying 'I love you' could change everything so much, everything looked different to the teen like as if he were in a euphoric dream but he knew by Izaya touch, he heat of the others body, this was indeed real.

"That this rate, we'll never make it back to my house." Mikado playfully teased, if they hadn't been so caught up in each other, they would have probably been a lot closer to Mikado's house by now.

"You're right, shall we hurry?" Izaya murmured nuzzling his neck and Mikado shivered, unable to form words, he nodded and Izaya pulled back but not letting go of the teen's hand.

They took off running, laughing in their happiness, their love shone through in every movement. They were almost home and Mikado had never been so eager to have someone hold him.

He wanted it, he wanted Izaya to make love to him, actually make love. He felt like he was floating, blessed as he looked at Izaya. _This beautiful man fell in love with me._ He thought, _the world must have gone mad but...I couldn't be happier._

They got closer and closer to Mikado's apartment, they looked at each other excitedly. Suddenly, as Izaya looked back at Mikado, his smile disappeared from Izaya's face. Mikado was confused for a moment before he realized the informant's red eyes had focused on something behind him.

A cry cut through the night's peaceful air, shattering the couples happiness,

"IIIZAAAAYYAAAA!"

"Run!" Mikado heard Izaya yelled frantically his eyes wide in horror and that's exactly what they did.


	8. Chapter 8: Shattered Illusions

**I made myself sad writing this...**

* * *

 **-I-**

 _Oh god why? Why is this happening?_ Orihara Izaya thought as he ran hand in hand with his boyfriend Mikado through the streets of Ikebukuro. He held on tight to the teen's hand pulling him along, too scared to let go.

 _If I split up with Mikado-kun will that beast leave him alone?_ Izaya thought frantically as he panted, they had been running for so long, both of the raven's were getting tired. _I can't be sure! I don't know if I can take that chance._ Izaya thought closing his eyes in pain.

He could hear Mikado's panting behind him, the teen was struggling to keep up with the informant and with the added stress of dodging the heavy objects that flew their way, Mikado was nearing his end.

Izaya looked around, his eyes mapping out every possible escape route, he couldn't use parkour because of Mikado, he couldn't chance slowing down to attack Shizuo either.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!" Shizuo screamed throwing a trash can which the couple dodged. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Izaya pulled Mikado into an alleyway, weaving in and out of the hidden lanes, together they seemed to lose the monster of Ikebukuro.

Izaya leaned against the cold brick wall trying to catch his breath. He looked at Mikado who was bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"Mikado-kun, re you okay?" Izaya exclaimed rubbing his back, the teen looked up at him with tired blue eyes.

"Y-yeah..." He managed to say through his uneven gasps. Izaya looked at him with sad eyes. _This was all my fault, I should have known that monster would never allow me to be happy. With all Shizuo had put me through, I wouldn't be surprised if the blond stalked me for the rest of my life trying to kill me._

Izaya bit his lip. _I never wanted Mikado to get involved, can't I just have a normal relationship, fall in love?_ Izaya thought still rubbing Mikado's back with gentle hands. _I don't want to cause Mikado more pain._

Izaya took a deep breath and tried his hardest to not show his over emotional state of mind. He rubbed Mikado's back as the teen was still out of breath. "Let's go home okay?" He said his voice calm and comforting to the teen who nodded.

Once the teen had caught his breath Izaya smiled at him, "Let's find a real street so I can call a cab" Izaya said to Mikado, brushing the teen's hair from his forehead and stroking his cheek.

They moved slowly hand in hand, they had gone pretty deep into the elaborate layout of alleyways, it was basically like a labyrinth. But soon they made it to a pretty lot up street.

Izaya stepped out into the light smiling back at the tired teen who returned his smile.

And then it happened.

A vending machine hit Izaya's body dead on and the informant flew through the air in intense pain. The air was knocked at him by the force and Izaya was positive his ribs were broken as he hit the concrete with a thud.

"Izaya!" Mikado screamed running over to him and dropping to his knees. Groaning in pain, the informant clutched his side and grit his teeth but through the pain forced a reassuring smile for Mikado's sake.

"It's...okay." Izaya sat up to glare at the man who had thrown the heavy object. Shizuo stalked towards him, his nostrils flaring his eyes blazing at the injured informant.

"Did you really think you would be able to get away from me you bastard!?" The tall man hissed, despite his calm exterior, panic and fear ran through Izaya's body as he realized how pain the situation was.

"Shizuo, calm down! Think about this for a minute." His boss begged, Tom had met back up with him a short time ago but the blond continued towards the raven haired couple. Izaya took note that there was a blonde woman next to him who seemed delighted at Shizuo's rage, that Russian assassin he worked with for a short time.

Izaya, despite being terrified put on a brave face ignoring the pain throughout his body. "Shizu-chan... This is a really bad time can't you see I have company?" Izaya said slowly getting to his feet with Mikado's help.

Shizuo reached out for Izaya but Mikado stood between them. Izaya's eyes widened, as Shizuo reached out for his fragile lover. His body froze in fear and his eyes widened as he stared at the teen in disbelief.

"Mikado! What are you doing?" He asked terrified for the teen's safety.

"Why are you doing this!?" The dollars leader exclaimed glaring at the blond man in front of him, "Why do you have to ruin everything!?" Mikado's tears dripped down his face and his body trembled. Shizuo stared down at the teen his nostrils flaring, luckily not moving his raised fist.

Those words made a pit of ice form in the informants stomach and his heart to ache. Izaya looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes, _this is my fault._ He thought as he watched the love he loved in danger. No, he wouldn't let Shizuo hurt Mikado, even if it killed him.

Refusing to let Mikado get hurt for his sake, Izaya grabbed Mikado and pulled him back and away from the infuriated blond who had stopped for the time being, Izaya stood in from of his lover protectively. "I-Izaya?" Mikado looked at him nervously.

There was no way Izaya was going to let Shizuo destroy the one thing he loved, he would protect Mikado if it was the last thing he did. This love just became reciprocated, he wasn't going to let that monster ruin it.

"Don't you even think about touching him." Izaya said his voice like ice his eyes sharp and cold. Shizuo growled sounding more like an animal then a human, it was like something in the blond broke upon seeing Izaya protect his lover and he swung back his fist and hit Izaya in the face with the force that could break a brick wall.

There was a strange crunch and Izaya flew backwards as did Mikado. Izaya let out a pained cry and clutched his broken nose. Searing pain spread throughout his entire face and Izaya glared at the blond monster in front of him with eyes blurred with tears.

Without a moment to spare Izaya was on his feet, his trusty blade in his left hand, he took a defensive stance as he realized this was a fight he couldn't run from. He was vaguely aware of Mikado getting to his feet behind him but couldn't risk looking away from Shizuo to check on him.

"Mikado." Izaya spoke through the blood that was dripping from his destroyed nose. "Get out of here, go home quickly." Izaya ordered the young teen who shook his head.

"No, I won't leave you!" The blue haired teen exclaimed emotionally and Izaya bit his lip, he wasn't stupid, he knew the type of person Mikado was. He wouldn't leave someone he cared about behind, no matter what, the chance of Mikado leaving were very low.

Izaya smiled, he had fallen in love with such a stubborn being. "Then at least step back, please." Izaya said softly and let out a sigh of relief when Mikado's footsteps told the raven he was backing away.

Izaya's red eyes focused on the abomination before him who looked like an angry bull, steam could come out of his ears and Izaya wouldn't be surprised.

The two enemies circled around each other looking for an opening, the fact Shizuo was using his head in the fight told Izaya how serious the blond was, it would be a tough fight but he would win, he had too for Mikado.

"So Shizu-chan, tell me what's got your panties in a twist this time?" Izaya said lashing out with his knife to cut Shizuo's cheek, the bartender clad man growled at him like a wild animal.

"You know what you did flea. You disgust me, I always knew you were sick but fucking with kids like this is a whole new low for you."

"Oh~? And what kids would these be?" Izaya's eyes narrowed as a bad feeling crept up his spine. Shizuo lunged forward like a animal towards its prey and landed another bone crunching punch to Izaya's slim body. The noise of something cracking filled the empty alleyway and Izaya was knocked out of breath from the pain.

Shizuo took this opportunity to tackled Izaya to ground, the informant's eyes went wide as his knife was knocked from his hand and the back of his head made contact with the hard concrete making his vision hazy. Fear made his hear beat erratically in his chest as Shizuo straddled Izaya's hips and raised his fist looking deep into Izaya's eyes, furious gold met terrified red.

"Kida told me everything." Shizuo sneered and Izaya could feel his gut drop and his blood turn to ice but his body was soon filled with nothing but pain as Shizuo brought his fist down repeatedly where ever he could.

Izaya couldn't think properly as his head was pounded into the concrete below. Izaya's hazy vision could make out drops of his own blood sliding down Shizuo's face, reminding him of the tears sliding down what was left of his own. He could make out Mikado screaming and calling his name, his sobbing loud and clear in the alleyway.

 _Mikado-kun...it hurts, run away..._

 _Don't cry, Mikado...I didn't want to hurt you..._

* * *

 **There was a review from a guest on the previous chapter along the lines of "I hope Mikado and Izaya don't get hurt" and I felt really guilty, sorry but this was my plan from the start.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ochone

**I was writing this and it wasn't until I had finished that I realized I was crying.**

 **Ochone:** **an expression of sorrow or regret**

* * *

 **-M-**

 _T-this can't be happening_... Mikado thought as tears swelled in his eyes and his body shook, his blue eyes wide in horror as he was unable to tear them away from the heart wrenching sight before him.

Sick, unnatural noises filled the alleyway echoing off the brick walls, the noise of Orihara Izaya's body being beaten. Mikado wasn't even aware that he was screaming out Izaya's name until someone covered his mouth with their hand. He looked to see the blond woman who was with Shizuo.

"Be quiet." Varona ordered but the heartbroken Mikado only struggled to get out her grasp but she was strong than expected, Mikado bit her hand hard enough to draw blood, he spotted the other man watching the scene looking just as horrified as he was.

"Please! Stop, make him stop!" Mikado yelled at the man who looked at him with wide brown eyes, his mouth open in shock. Slowly the man shook his head, closed his mouth and turned away, unable to watch the scene any longer.

Mikado's eyes widened as he realized the older man was just going to let it happen. Mikado's elbowed the blond woman in the nose making her reel back in pain with a slight cry.

The teenager rushed towards his lover who was barely recognizable anymore, his face was covered in blood, his arms were broken from when he brought them up to protect himself, he was missing about 12 teeth and his face was unnaturally shaped but he was still alive, his shallow panting could be heard.

Picking up Izaya's knife that had landed on the ground he lunged at Shizuo, stabbed the knife into his back repeatedly in a sobbing frenzy. "Enough stop it you monster! STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP!" Mikado screamed through sobbing, his attack had left Shizuo with multiple wounds that dyed the back of his clothes red with blood.

Shizuo stopped punching Izaya and Mikado had a second of relief before the blond's crazed eyes landed on him. Seeing Izaya's blood spattered on Shizuo face made Mikado whimper in fear before a direct punch to the chest sent the teen flying with a strangled scream. He crashed into a flew trash cans and Mikado remained still for a moment before rolling onto his side but only to cough up blood.

Shizuo stood up his eyes not leaving Mikado as the teen struggled to his feet, he swayed and Mikado knew from the blinding pain something had been seriously damaged but he pushed on. He limped toward Shizuo and the blond readied himself for the teen's attack but it never came. Mikado passed by Shizuo who looked slightly confused.

Mikado feel to his knees beside Izaya whose breathing had become even more quiet. Sobs racked Mikado's body as he looked at his lover, he was beaten beyond recognition. "Izaya...I-Izaya...no...no...h-hang on...I'll call an am..bulance..." Mikado's body shook violently because of the shock.

With shaky hand he took out his phone but Izaya looked at him, his red eyes seemingly undamaged as they looked up at him sorrowfully, full on pain. Mikado's breath caught in his throat.

"M-mi..do...I..." Izaya struggled to speak as Mikado's tears poured freely from his face on to the concrete below. "I...love..you." Izaya whispered with something that could have been a smile.

Mikado's sobbing grew louder, "I love you too...that's why...that's why you can't leave me okay!? You can't leave me here alone!" Mikado cried uncontrollably, "You promised... Izaya...you have to keep your promise okay?" Mikado looked at the informant for the answer but Izaya didn't respond.

Izaya didn't move.

Izaya didn't speak.

Izaya didn't blink.

Izaya didn't breathe.

Izaya was dead.

Mikado let out the most bloodcurlding scream and shook Izaya frantically,

"No, NO! WAKE UP, IZAYA WAKE UP!" he screamed before collapsing onto Izaya's chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Pain filled his body, he couldn't breathe, it hurt, everything hurts. _Why?_

"Why? Why is this happening? We just had dinner...we were going to spend the night together...you told me you loved me...Izaya...tonight was going to be special..." Mikado whispered to his not moving lover, sobbing.

"Shizuo-sempai, we should get going." A calm female voice said making Mikado's head snap and his blue eyes land on his lover's killer. Shizuo stood there watching Mikado expressionless,

"I'll kill you..." Mikado hissed through his tears, "All of you. Monsters, murderers, demons..." He glared at the three, "I will kill you..." He repeated looking back at Izaya heartbroken. He looked right into Shizuo's golden eyes, "I will kill everyone you love." He said and Shizuo stepped back, unnerved by the empty look in the teen's eyes. all three turned and ran from the scene leaving the two ravens alone.

It was moments later that all three of them turned and ran. Mikado turned back to Izaya his mind and body now in a state of shock, he pulled Izaya's lifeless body to himself, so the older man was resting against his chest, Mikado stroked Izaya's hair which was wet with blood.

"I'll kill them...all of them.." he whispered to his lover, he slowly started rocking back and forth ever so slightly, his mind went blank and his body shut down. He wasn't aware he coughed up blood every so often.

Mikado remained there, an empty shell of a person holding his lover close to him despite his disturbing appearance. Soaked in Izaya's blood Mikado whispered the lines "I love you" and "I'll kill them" continuously.

It would be another four hours before he was discovered with lifeless body of Orihara Izaya and was instantly transported to hospital for his serious injuries and the desperate need for psychological analysis.


	10. Chapter 10: Instability

**-M-**

Ryugamine Mikado slowly opened his eyes. The steady beat of a heart monitor graces his ears as his hazy mind focused, he looked up at the white ceiling for a moment before memories filled his mind as he burst out into tears.

Izaya was dead. He was dead, gone forever. His lover had been killed in front of his very eyes. He cried hysterically his body shuddering, his eyes pouring tears and his sobs echoed throughout the empty white room. The beating of the heart monitor became as erratic as his breathing became uneven.

There was a searing pain in his chest but Mikado couldn't tell if it was the punch that monster had inflicted or the fact that the man he loved was dead.

Mikado hadn't even realized the mask of the breathing apparatus until he found it hard to breathe. He touched the mask and ripped it off his his face with as much force as he could.

Pain shot through his chest and he pulled down the white blankets to reveal a hospital gown. He pulled at it before it moved discovering that his chest was covered in bandages that was staining with fresh blood.

"What?" He gasped, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He let the blanket go and it fell, covering his body once more. _So killing Izaya wasn't enough for that monster, he had to_ _put me in hospital too._ He stared up at the roof as emptiness spread throughout his body.

 _We never got to celebrate that we loved each other._ Mikado thought thinking of Izaya last words. His closed his eyes, tears leaking down his face.

 _We never got to tell my parents about us..._

 _We never got to spend out birthdays as a real couple...or Christmas, New years...nothing._

 _Our time was cut so short, all because of that monster._ Mikado sobbed quietly, no matter what Izaya did he didn't deserve to die like that. He was in so much pain, he was so scared too. Izaya didn't deserve that.

Mikado clenched his fist. _That monster ruined everything. Everything! I hate him! I HATE HIM._ Mikado thought as a storm of emotions swirled inside of him. Hate, rage, pain, heartache, sorrow, regret. They filled his body, numbing all other emotions.

He coughed, covering his mouth he saw red, blood stained his hands. Mikado stared at the red liquid as it brought back memories of Izaya and Mikado sobbed quietly. _It hurts, Izaya. I love you. Izaya why did you have to die?_ Mikado closed his eyes as his body lost its strength. Slowly his breathing evened out. his eyes felt heavy and he feel sleep, physically and mentally exhausted.

 **8-8-8**

Mikado slowly regained consciousness, he kept his eyes closed as he felt the presence of someone else in the room. His mind was such a mess that Mikado wasn't sure how long had passed since Izaya was murdered but it had been long enough so that Mikado had a grasp on the presence of the doctors and nurses attending to him. He hadn't spoken to anyone since the police came for his statement on the murder of Orihara Izaya. He had told them everything but heard nothing more from them since.

Mikado kept his eyes closed and his breathing as even as possible as he tried to figure out who was in his room, it felt familiar. It wasn't Anri, she had a very special presence, probably from Saika, he had memorized it from her recent visits. He remained still, his brain reeling with possibilities. He stiffened when the door opened but relax when he realized it was a nurse.

"Oh, Kida-kun. you're here again." she said cheerfully walking towards the bed in the middle of the room. Mikado's heart monitor spiked slightly as he heard the name. _No, why is he here? Izaya! Why!?_

"Of course, Mikado is important to me after all." Kida Masaomi's overly cheerful voice replied making Mikado shudder. He tried to remain calm as Masaomi made small talk with the nurse as she checked Mikado's vitals for any abnormalities. Once she was satisfied the nurse left the room leaving Mikado to Masaomi's mercy.

"I know you're awake Mikado." Masaomi said grinning and Mikado flinched but opened his eyes to glare at the teen he once considered to be his best friend. Masaomi's smile seemed harmless but it didn't erase Mikado's feeling of suspicion and dislike.

"What do you want?" he said his voice husky from not speaking for such a long time, Masaomi chuckled and beamed at him as if they were still good friends but the raven wasn't buying it for a second. Mikado glared at the blond with icy blue eyes but the leader of the Yellow Scarves just grinned.

"I come see you almost everyday for a week and that's the greeting I get? Man, you're awful!" Masaomi laughed, "I've been so worried about you! You've been asleep for most of two weeks!" Masaomi stood up making Mikado want to move further away but being contained to a hospital bed made it impossible. Masaomi moved closer and closer until he was leaning on the metal rails of the bed. Mikado inched to the furthest edge of the bed.

"I thought we could hang out again when you're better." Masaomi smiled happily and Mikado narrowed his eyes, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

"Why would you think that?"Mikado asked coldly and the smile on the blond's face slowly turned into a frown. Masaomi tilted his head, almost in confusion. He smiled again,

"Silly Mikado! You don't have to act like this anymore, that bastard is gone. You're free!" he spread his arms out wide gesturing in his usual manner and Mikado gritted his teeth.

"Izaya-san being gone doesn't erase what you did Masaomi!" Mikado exclaimed furiously, "You're still a huge asshole and I won't forgive you for what you've done." Mikado hissed his eyes narrowing into slits, Masaomi looked taken back for a moment.

"What are you saying? After everything we've been through? Everything I have done for you? What happened to staying together huh? You, me and Anri!?" the blond got increasingly worked up and he grabbed the metal frame shaking it violently making Mikado cry out in surprise and pain.

"Stop it! That hurts!" Mikado exclaimed holding his injured chest and Masaomi stopped,

"I'm so sorry!" he cried letting of the bars and holding his hands above his head, he stepped back looking up at the roof. Mikado looked at him wary, on edge.

 _What's wrong with him? It's like he's total unstable, like he could fly off the handle at any second. I'm scared, Izaya...Izaya save me..._

"You know I honestly thought after that asshole was gone we could return to how we used to be but it seems his grip on you was stronger than I first thought." Masaomi started pacing up and down the room muttering to himself, Mikado looked at the assistance button above his head he moved his hand ever so slowly wanting to press it.

"You know!" Masaomi suddenly turned to Mikado who flinched, "I was so glad when Shizuo-kun took my side! He understood where I was coming from perfectly, he even told me that Izaya did the same thing to him that he made you do to me. Suddenly not wanting it anymore, acting violent all of a sudden." Masaomi started rambling moving closer to Mikado's bed.

"Shizuo-kun understood, can you believe they were in a relationship? How crazy is that? Shizuo-kun told me Izaya acted just like you, perfectly happy and then suddenly everything went to shit." Masaomi picked at the loose thread on his white sweatshirt as he leaned against the bed once again. Mikado bit his lip as his eyes widened.

 _They're the same. It's the exact same. We're the same, Shizuo and Izaya, me and Masaomi. They didn't understand our pain and just applied their own reasoning. Masaomi is wrong. Shizuo is wrong and because of that Izaya...Izaya paid the ultimate price._

"You're wrong, both you just couldn't understand how much we hated it. I told you so much that I didn't want to have sex with you but you just ignored me! You'd cut me off and fuck me while I cried and you moaned your girlfriend's name! That's enough for me to want to end it. I hate you! I HATE YOU! YOU GOT IZAYA KILLED WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!" Mikado broke and started screaming at the blond despite the pain in his chest and the stitches which surely ripped, especially the ones from his lung surgery.

Masaomi started shocked at Mikado as the blue eyes teen screamed at him, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! I WILL, JUST TO WAIT!" the teen screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. Nurses and doctors, hearing the yelling rushed in to aid the teen. They held him down while they ordered Masaomi to leave the room.

As a sedative was injected into his drip, Mikado still screamed at Masaomi as he was escorted out of the room.

"He has ripped his stitches, Doctor!" one of the nurses exclaimed and the slightly older woman rushed to Mikado's side, the sedative was slowly entering his blood stream making Mikado drowsy, faintly he heard the doctor tell the nurse to ready emergency surgery.

With tears in his eyes, Mikado lost consciousness and fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

 **-Unknown POV-**

As Kida Masaomi left Ryugamine Mikado's hospital in a daze, the blue eyed teen's word echoed in his head. Masaomi muttered incoherently as he left the hospital unaware of the presence following him. Masaomi walked at a steady pace, not slowing down as he weaved through the streets of Ikebukuro, the whole city had changed since Izaya's gruesome murder, everyone knew who did it but the police did nothing, were they paid off? Too scared to arrest such a monster? No body really knew.

People hadn't really seen Heiwajima Shizuo, perhaps he went into hiding? Perhaps he felt guilty? The small amount of people who cared about the informant attended the small funeral, everyone but who mattered the most, Mikado missed the final goodbye for his lover. The teen had been in and out of surgery since he was found holding Izaya's dead body in a mental state close to insanity. Mikado had seven broken ribs which pierced various places such as his lungs and flesh. The teen was in a bad way, unable to leave the hospital bed. Truly tragic events had befell the young couple.

Now one of the people responsible for the murder of Izaya was being followed down a dark empty alley way, much like the one where Izaya met his end. Half way down the damp, smelly lane the blond stopped and turned meting his stalker.

"Can I help you Anri-chan?" he asked with a cheerful smile but that smile was instantly broken as a Japanese sword slashed his torso from his shoulder to his hip. Masaomi cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground clutching the long, deep wound, he gurgled, blood spewing from his mouth as he stared up at Anri with horrfied wide eyes.

The glasses girl looked down at him with glowing red eyes full of pain and tears that streamed down her face.

"You ruined everything." She whispered. "Leave and never come back!" she cried through her tears as she watched the blond's eyes glowed red.

She stood their for a moment before she turned and ran, disappearing into the night and the heavily bleeding Masaomi struggled to stand. He stumbled down the alley, leaning against the cold brick wall leaving a trail of blood but he didn't stop, he was possessed to carry out his mother's will.


	11. Chapter 11: Stronger

**"The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love."** **  
**

 **Kinda a boring chapter, sorry!**

* * *

 **-M-**

"Please just eat a little Ryugamine-kun, you haven't eaten in days!" The middle aged nurse with kind brown eyes begged but the raven haired teen just stared at the roof, not making eye contact.

 _I can't believe Masaomi disappeared, I can't get any information in this damn hospital and Anri isn't talking about it. Is he even still alive? How am I supposed to get revenge if he is dead? I was going to destroy them all._ Mikado thought barely hearing the nurse beg for him to eat even half a bite of the god awful looking hospital food.

"If you keep refusing to eat the doctors will put a tube down your throat." The nurse threatened breaking Mikado out of his thoughts, he looked her his once bright eyes dull and emotionless.

"You don't have permission to do that." He said simply before going to back to his thoughts.

It had been three weeks since that monster murdered his beloved Izaya in cold blood. During that time he was trapped in the hospital recovering. It took him a while to understand through his grief that he had actually had three surgeries since arriving at hospital.

Apparently when Mikado was punched by that brute multiple ribs broke and decided they would like to stab into various important organs such as his lung, stomach and liver leaving him bed ridden and struggling to stay alive.

Mikado wanted to die, what did he have to live for after all? He wanted to die but, he couldn't until he avenged Izaya. He would kill Heiwajima Shizuo, Tanka Tom and that Russian blond woman named Varona.

Whenever he was awake he was focusing on ways to kill them. Tom would be easy, from what he knew the man was just a normal guy, Mikado decided he would mostly likely shoot all three off them by catching them off guard, start with Shizuo, then Varona and lastly Tom. Start with the hardest and work his way down to the weakest.

Or he could destroy them slowly, destroy the business they worked at, leak Shizuo's relations with his brother to the press, leak evidence of Varona's terrorist activities to the police. Make them suffer before he outs them a bullet between their eyes. He had learned a lot from Izaya, from the small amount of self defense to gather information, and to defeat his enemies he would use them all.

As Mikado stared at the roof, his face was emotionless giving no indication of his violent mind set. Another nurse came in to talk to the middle aged one who had been sitting with him trying to eat.

"No luck Shinto-san?" The younger brunette nurse asked and the older lady shook her head with sad chestnut eyes.

"He barely responds to me talking to him, he only said one sentence and that was to tell me we didn't have the right to force feed him through a tube." Shinto stood up looking at Mikado sadly,

"It's horrible what his been through. Watching his friend get murdered in front of him. I remember when the police came and questioned him. He gave them a clear story but they said it couldn't be used because of his mental condition." The older nurse crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's really damaged, the only person he talks to is that shy girl with glasses that comes in every few days but I think it's hard on her to see him this way." Shinto said, "It's a painful job we have." She murmured before both nurses left the room and Mikado's eyes snapped to where they had been.

"Horrible, they act as if I'm not even here." Mikado said before staring at the roof again. He closed his eyes and immediately Izaya's face was there, it was like it imprinted on his eyelids.

"I'll get revenge for you I swear." Mikado whispered to the informant, "I will destroy those who ruined our chance of happiness."

XXXX

Two entire months later, Mikado was finally released from the hospital. He used a cane to walk and looked like a completely different person. Anri was by his side, she nervously watched to see if he would fall or mentally break down. "I know the doctors said I had to stay with someone but I'll be fine on my own, in my own apartment." Mikado said as Anri helped into the taxi, she frowned and climbed into the other seat.

"I don't think that's a good idea...Ryugamine-kun, you just got back to the proper weight...the doctor told me you..." she murmured, it had taken Mikado a month and a half for Mikado to get to his proper weight and in a stable mental state, the doctors feared if he was left alone he would revert into a unhealthy mental and physical state.

"Sonohara-san, you can come check on me everyday if you're that worried. Call me or whatever. I won't be coming to school for while, I won't be able able to catch up in classes now anyway, it's been an entire semester." he said closing his eyes with a sigh before he looked out the window to stare at the city he was once so happy to be in. Now it was like the city was his enemy, he could count on no one. There was no one in this city who cared about Orihara Izaya even a smidgen as much as he did.

He had no allies in this war, he would have to fight it alone. He refused to involve Anri, she didn't have any reason to kill those three, and he wouldn't ask her to do it for his sake. He wouldn't rely on anyone anymore, he made that mistake with Masaomi. He would become strong, he would become as strong as Izaya and kill Shizuo like the informant wanted too.

They reached his run down apartment, luckily his parents were responsible for paying the rent, as cheap as they were with picking an apartment for him, he was glad he had a home to go back too. Anri helped him up the stairs, his body was slight weak, it was healed but what little strength it had was cut in half. He unlocked the door and was greeted by an apartment covered in dust, Beside him Anri sneezed.

Mikado stepped inside talking in the familiar slights, the futon Izaya had brought for them folded up in the corner, the three month old dishes on the sink, two cups, two plates, two bowls. Two, one for him and one for Izaya. If Mikado opened his wardrobe hanging there would be some of Izaya's clothes. They had been officially dating for two weeks but they had been together for months. Izaya had supported him and cared for him for months, showing Mikado a side no one else knew.

Mikado stepped into the apartment and Anri followed closely after him. In her small hands she held a small bag which had Mikado's belongings, his phone, medication and other various things like get well cards from differemt people. He sighed as he looked around. Every step on the tatami mat caused dust to fly up in the air.

"This place is so dusty." Mikado murmured quietly looking at Anri who was staring at the dishes on the sink with a stoic face, she looked up at Mikado who had empty eyes. "I need to clean." he said mechanically and Anri nodded.

"I'll help." She said and Mikado nodded. He made his way to the sink to get rid of those dishes staring him in the face. As he worked on the dishes and wiping down the kitchen area he found himself glaring. _I have to be stronger than this, I can't keep getting this upset every time something so much as reminds me of Izaya. I have to get strong, stronger...much stronger._ He squeezed the sponge he was holding and water dripped down his arm and onto the floor below him.

 _Strong enough to kill the monster of Ikebukuro._


	12. Chapter 12: It's Cold Outside

**I accidently deleted this chapter when trying to copy it over and had to rewrite it.**

 **It wasn't easy and I almost cried.**

 **-M-**

Ryugamine Mikado slammed his fists down on the keyboard in frustration, his blue eyes were ablaze as they peeked out from his long, unkempt black hair. He had lost weight again, living off instant ramen for two weeks wasn't remotely a balanced diet for anyone let alone for someone who slept maybe three hours a day and spent their entire waking time in front of the computer.

For the last two weeks Mikado had been searching the internet for any clues on Heiwajima Shizuo's whereabouts, about his company or anything but he kept up mostly empty handed. People weren't talking about him or Izaya anymore, it was old news. The city had moved on leaving the two once famed people in the dust.

It was obvious Shizuo had gone into hiding after killing Izaya and so had the blonde woman named Varona. Shizuo's boss however whose name was Tanaka Tom was often seen wandering around Ikebukuro, collecting debts as always as if nothing happened.

If Mikado went back on the Dollars forums he found the time of Izaya's death, everyone blamed Shizuo obviously, it wasn't any surprise to Mikado but what angered him and made him upset was how many people said the informant deserved to be killed, he deserved to suffer to pay for things that he had done. Mikado wasn't an idiot he knew that Izaya did lots of horrible things but he didn't think anyone deserved to die the way his lover did.

Izaya was terrified, he suffered so much as he laid there being beaten to death in front of the teen's very eyes. Izaya might have done some horrible things but he didn't deserve to be beaten so badly he could barely be recognized…he was only human.

Human, he was human and humans did terrible things but Shizuo, he wasn't human, he was able to kill someone without mercy even as Mikado screamed and begged, even stabbed at him. Shizuo was a monster. A monster that Mikado needed to track and hunt down.

"If only I could find something, anything!" Mikado growled, glaring at the computer screen _. I don't have enough information, there is no one to help me either! The only person who was kind of close to Shizuo was Celty and I know for a fact she won't betray someone she cares about, she's too kind. Plus, she didn't really like Izaya, nobody did. Izaya wasn't even close to his family. That reminds me, if Izaya weren't close with his family then who's in charge of Izaya's stuff? Surely there was someone? Izaya did mention he had a will which he updated frequently._

 _If I had access to Izaya's information it would make things a lot easier. Maybe his stuff is still with the police? If I could just get his keys or something, go to his apartment for a minute. I would have everything I need to get revenge._ Mikado stood up, _that's what I'll do! I can just go down to the police station, there is no harm in asking what happened to his stuff and if they don't have it then I'm pretty sure his younger sisters go to Raira, so I can ask them for answers if I need too. But for now, let's go to the police station._

Mikado looked down at his clothes, they hung off his skinny body and were covered in the broth of instant ramen that he had accidently spilt on himself. "A shower and a change of clothes comes first though." He mused to himself.

The journey into town was a lot more exhausting than Mikado thought it would be. With his weakened lungs and malnourished body it was like a hike up a steep mountain rather than a slow relaxing walk on straight terrain.

He was about two blocks away from the police station when Mikado had to sit down and rest on a bench. As he sat there he looked at the sky which was clouded over and grey. There was no glimpse of the sky him and Izaya had spent time under, they had both preferred sunny but not hot weather. It had been June when Izaya was murdered, he'd just turned 24 a month earlier. It was early October now, autumn, the season where everything dies, it almost seemed ironic.

"Whoa, that guy looks like a hobo!" Mikado heard someone say and he looked away from the depressing sky into the crowd. Two women who were standing outside of a store with cigarettes in their hands. The smell of the tobacco instantly reminded him of a certain blond monster, he scowled in their direction.

"Ew! He's staring at us!" the woman that had spoken before made a face to her friend who looked over Mikado,

"He's not dirty though." She said in a way that made Mikado think she was an air head. The other woman shrugged,

"Well, looking like that he's gotta be something bad." She flickered her long hair with a smirk and butted out her smoke on the wall and dropped it on the ground. Mikado glared at her as she strutted away, her stupid friend following after her.

A hobo huh? Mikado thought looking down at himself, it was true that his clothes didn't look the best, they hung off his overly skinny body and his hair that had grown long and shaggy looked messy and really highlighted how skinny his pale face was. He stared at himself in the window of the store opposite him.

 _There is no way the police will even consider giving me Izaya's belongings looking like this._ Mikado's eyes narrowed in his reflection. _I need to look more presentable, new clothes that fit, a haircut. Yeah, I have to convince the police that I am a normal everyday person and not a hobo or a druggo. Someone trustworthy of_ _being handed Izaya's stuff._ Mikado stood up and set off for a new destination.

XXX

Mikado had a hard time finding clothes in his size but after much searching he was able to find a pair of black jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and a dark green parka. His hair, he decided to keep it long, it brushed against his shoulders and covered his forehead, he often found himself brushing it to the side. He looked decent, like a presentable human being.

As he walked to the police office he passed a few familiar faces as he went on his way. Yagari Seji and Harima Mika who were obviously skipping school to go on another date. Seeing the couple made Mikado a bit bitter but he passed by them without any worries, Seji didn't even stop him to greet him as he often did.

It was only when he passed Kadota Kyohei, Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker did he think it was a bit strange that none of the greeted him especially Erika who had taken great interest in the kiss marks and bite marks appearing on him thanks to Izaya's possessive affection.

But despite being right in front of them, even meeting eyes with Walker, none of seemed to recognize the teen and walked pass them without so much a glimpse of recognition towards the dark haired teen. Mikado frowned. _Why? Do I look that different? Lose a bit of weight and grow out my hair and nobody knows who I am?_ Mikado smiled, _that might just work in my favour then, nobody knows, nobody can stop me._

He looked up at the tall mulit-storey police building and forced himself to stand up straight, he forced himself to erase of the bitter, dark expression that had graced his face since Izaya's death and entered the building, some police officers stared at him curiously but Mikado went right to the front desk where a kind looking middle aged man sat in front of the computer. The man looked up at Mikado who gave him a blindingly bright smile.

"Hi there! I was wondering if you could help me?"


	13. Chapter 13: Fight For Love and Truth

"It seems most Orihara Izaya-san's belonging were claimed some months ago." The officer said looking at the computer in front of him.

"Oh? Really? Izaya said he wasnt really close with his family so I thought no one would have come to claim it." Mikado made a show of being confused and stared at the officer with wide blue eyes. "I just got out of hospital so I wasn't sure." He said batting his eyelashes at the man who shook his head.

"It says that it wasn't his family but rather his lawyer." The officer said "But he only collected the things he needed for legal reasons." The officer smiled, "Would you like to claim what's left?" He asked happily and Mikado nodded eagerly.

"He was a really good friend of mine, so I would be really grateful." Mikado said and the officer nodded before disappearing to collect the objects.

 _A lawyer huh? Of course Izaya would have one, I'm surprised he trusted anyone enough. I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about doing a new will regularly once, maybe his family has everything?_ Mikado kept his innocent appearance as he thought.

 _Don't his sisters go to Raira?_ Mikado bit his lip, _I wonder if they would talk to me? From what I heard they couldn't give two shits that Izaya was dead._ Was there anyone close enough for Izaya to know?

"Here you go, its not to much as a lot was seized for evidence but there's bits and pieces." The officer handed Mikado a box and he looked at it curiously. He opened it a little and was instantly met with the sight of Izaya's trademark fur jacket.

Mikado's heart clenched and his throat closed up as his eyes stared to burn with tears. He stared at for a moment before the officer's voice caught his attention.

"Ryugamine-san? Are you okay?" The officer said concern in his brown eyes and Mikado nodded despite the tears in his eyes.

"Um, yeah. Thank you" The smile he forced on his face was pointless as his voice broke. He signed for the stuff and left the police station with his head down.

He moved quickly, too quickly, his lungs burned and his body screamed in pain buy he didn't stop. He couldn't. He rushed past people as he made his way back to his apartment. When he arrived he was out of breath and on the verge of passing out.

He coughed as he struggled to breathe, while his lungs had healed they were incredibly weak like the rest of his malnourished body. He got inside and collapsed onto the tatami mats, he lay there for a while wheezing before passing out.

Mikado sat up, he looked around confused taking in the surroundings. It was like a field of some sort, long green grass swayed in the warm breeze. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky but Mikado was shielded by a rather large oak tree.

Next to him sat Izaya who was wearing suit, maybe it was the one he was buried in. Mikado didn't know. He had a gentle smile on his face as he looked over the field.

Mikado's eyes widened as he saw the familiar figure glance over to him, his eyes they were completely black with the exception was his irises which were bright red. Izaya smiled at Mikado revealing pointed canines.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak but as he did the dream blurred and his voice never reached Mikado's ears as he woke up with tears in his eyes. A blurred figure as leaning over him and Mikado could faintly make out black hair.

He reached out, "Izaya...?" Brushing his fingers against the pale skin he realized that it wasn't the skin of Izaya. He blinked the tears from his eyes to see Anri leaning over him with a sorrowful expression.

He let his hand fall as his throat closed up and he started sobbing. Anri pushed hair hair from his eyes trying to comfort him. He laid in his futon that Izaya had brought him and sobbed until he was exhausted.

When he had calmed down Mikado realized he was in his futon, "Did you move me?" He asked quietly, his voice hoarse from crying and Anri nodded.

"You were passed out in the entrance." Anri said, "The door was unlocked so I came in." She said with a small sigh. Mikado sat up suddenly making the timid girl flinch. He looked at her with frantic eyes,

"What about the box? What about the box I was carrying!?" He exclaimed and Anri pointed to the box next to the entrance. Mikado sighed in relief, "Thank god." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking...what's in it?" Anri asked quietly and Mikado silently stood up and walked over to the box, picking it up as it was made of glass.

He brought it over to the futon and sat on the fluffy bedding opposite Anri with the box between them. Anri caught the scent of blood and was instantly worried but she kept silent as Mikado stared at the box intently.

He took a deep breath before opening the box full revealing Izaya's trademark jacket rest on the top. Anri let out a quiet gasp as she laid eyes on the bloodstained fabric.

With trembling hands Mikado picked up the jacket, he tried his best to ignore the fact it was stiff with dried blood and that Izaya's smell wafted off it and brought up memories Mikado didn't want to think of right now.

He gently set the jacket aside and looked deeper into the box. There was a bunch of small plastic ziplock bags with various things in them. Anri watched silently as Mikado brought them out one by one.

Mikado realized there was definitely less stuff than Izaya actually carried. All his knives, wallet, phones and keys were missing either taken for evidence or by his lawyer.

The box held random things like a pair of small binoculars, a pen, some loose change, a few business cards, his shoes and other various things that had no meaning to teen. Then his eyes narrowed in on the last plastic bag and picked it up slowly.

Izaya's sliver rings.

Mikado looked at them holding the bag in the palm of his hand. He wasn't sure if he should take them out of the bag.

Memories of Izaya flowed in his mind. The coldness of the rings against his skin, them shinning under the sun as they talked and held one another close, the feeling of them as they held hands.

Unable to take it, Mikado ripped open the zip lock bag and shook the two rings into his hands as he did he noticed something. Looking closer he could see each ring was engraved on the inside.

One read "Love" in English while the other read "Truth" also in English. Mikado read the words and closed his eyes and held the rings to his chest as tears started to slip down his cheeks.

Anri watched him sadly and put her arm around his shoulder and he leaned on her shoulder, crying silently.

 _Izaya. I promise. I will fight for love, I will fight for the truth. I'll fight for you._


	14. Chapter 14: Motion

**Shall we set things in motion?**

 **-M-**

Mikado took a deep breath as he looked up at the familiar building with a nervous expression, it had taken him a week visit the apartment that once belonged to his lover. He had come before but chickened out but now the teen was confident enough to knock on the door, ask some questions and find out if he could get what he needed for his revenge. He entered the building and the guard at the door smiled at the teen who nodded back.

He entered the elevator and pressed the button, he rocked back and forth on his heels as he tried to calm his thumping heart.

 _What if Izaya's stuff had been destroyed? Maybe whoever brought the apartment had thrown everything away having no idea how valuable everything was. How much people would pay for such information?_

The elevator chimed as it reached the top floor and Mikado took a deep breath and steadied himself. He walked down the hall until he met with Izaya's door, without hesitating he rang the bell, from behind the door he heard the intercom buzz.

There was a moment of silence before a woman's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Hi there, I'm Tanaka Taro and I was wondering if I can ask you a question." He asked with a fake smile,

"Question? What kind of question?" The woman responded defensively but Mikado only smiled cheerfully.

"It's nothing serious! I was just wondering if you brought this apartment. See, I left something very important with the previous owner and I was wondering if his stuff was still here or it got thrown out." Mikado said cheerfully touching his cheek with his finger.

"Well, I'm just staying here... I think the previous owners stuff is here...but I don't know if I should let you in I mean, this isn't my house." The woman now sounded nervous and unsure.

"I'm sure its okay, I was very close with previous owner. I will only be a minute." He used his best innocent tone and held back a smirk as the door unlocked with a electronic click.

He smiled at the small flashy looking blond woman in front of him. "Thank you so much!" He gave a curt bow and she stepped aside to let him inside. Mikado blue eyes looked around the familiar apartment.

His throat closing up and his eyes burning as he saw not much had changed, Izaya's books still littered the many bookshelves, his furniture filled the spacious room. Mikado took note his computer and laptop was missing from the desk replaced by another computer and various papers Mikado didn't recognize.

"Um, did you move his stuff?" Mikado asked quietly, the woman's brown eyes glanced over him before she shook her head.

"I think he moved it into the spare room." she said, Mikado found himself wondering who 'he' was but only smiled.

"Oh I see. Do you mind?" Mikado asked looking up the stairs and the woman nodded. Mikado took a deep breath before he headed up the stairs. His eyes peered into the master bedroom as he passed it, their was clear proof that others had been sleeping in the bed. The bed Izaya and him had shared often, where Izaya first held him, where Izaya comforted him and loved him.

Clenching his fist he continued to the closed door of the second bedroom which was more of a store room than anything else. He opened the door and closed it behind him. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the room.

It was like someone had just thrown everything Izaya owned in this room without a care in the world. Mikado gritted his teeth as he walked through the room, it was full of bookshelves filled with books, a desk and a couch. It was a storage and a library and there was a lot of things hidden here, things Mikado needed.

Pushing down the emotions threatening to overflow at the sight of his lover's belongings discarded in one room while someone lived in the space that belonged to him. Mikado rolled his shoulders and pulled a screwdriver out of his jacket and made his way over to the computer and laptop that had been dumped on the desk, he needed those hard drives.

As quickly as the teen could he took out the hard drive of the desktop computer before deciding to take the laptop as a whole. he hid the hard drive in the inner pocket of his jacket. He then moved to the bookshelf on the far wall and reached on his toes for a thick book with a black cover. It was unnaturally light and Mikado opened it with a smile.

Laying inside was a black handgun, Mikado smiled happily and grabbed the gun from its hiding place. It felt sturdy and heavy in his hand. He checked the magazine to see it almost full, two bullets were missing. He made sure the safety was on and added it to the jackets pocket.

Mikado then dug through the the pile of clothes his eyes tearing up as they smelt just like Izaya. He found the small amount of belongings he had left at Izaya's when they were together. It was an arm full which covered the laptop completely, during his search he found Izaya's portable hard drive and then added a few of Izaya's black shirts and hid them in the pile of his own stuff.

He then went down stairs after making sure Izaya's computers didn't look like they had been tampered with and his eyes were free of all tears before returning downstairs. The woman was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. She looked up when she heard Mikado's footsteps.

"Sorry I took so long, it was quite a mess in there." Mikado said, "I know its rude of me to ask but you wouldn't have a shopping bag or something I could carry this in? I need to catch the train." The woman disappeared and came back with a canvas shopping bag.

Mikado thanked her and shoved the the clothes and concealed laptop in the bag. He bowed at the girl and then looked up, "Oh, of you're unsure on what yo do with Izaya-san's stuff, I will give you my e-mail. Contact me and I will come and get it." He wrote down a email he had created the day before on the paper the woman gave to him.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. How did you know the previous tenant?" She asked him as he slipped in his shoes at the entrance and Mikado smiled at her,

"He was my boyfriend." He said with a smile, "Try not to think about it when you sleep in that bed." He added, an edge to his voice and as she stood there shocked Mikado left the apartment.

He prayed he would make it home safely with the precious cargo. He stopped to buy a duffel bag from the nearest store and shoved the overflowing shopping bag into it while bring mindful of the laptop and portable hard drive.

Soon he was back in Ikebukuro and walking as quickly as he could back to the safety of his apartment. As he did he wondered who the hell that blonde woman was, why she was in Izaya's apartment and why the HELL had all his belongings been shoved into the spare room so hazardously.

Did Izaya really put that his apartment and belongings were to be given to some blonde bimbo? He highly doubted it, the information Izaya had was worth millions. Not only the hard drives but all the paper files too. Plus the older man had mentioned he had a safe, so who knows what was in that.

 _Who was that woman? Was she the one Izaya had trusted to destroy his stuff? No, it didn't look like she knew anything. Then who? Who had access to Izaya's apartment like that?_

As Mikado climbed the stairs to his apartment it dawned on him that the only person who had access to Izaya's apartment now was his lawyer. Mikado unlocked his door with a bitter expression. Was that blonde woman staying at the apartment on the lawyer's account?

Mikado gritted his teeth, Izaya had been so good at reading people, had he really chose such a crooked lawyer? The teen shook his head and he locked the door behind him and sat in front of his computer, as much as someone living in Izaya's apartment angered him. He had other things to worry about.

Things like planning his revenge.


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity

**Fairly short chapter.**

* * *

 **-M-**

While Ryugamine Mikado was smart he soon found out that Izaya had been a lot smarter. All of his hard drives had been expertly encrypted with a complex code that Mikado struggled to understand let alone crack.

Mikado had got into Izaya's laptop rather easily only to find out that the hard drive was locked. The teen was rather good at coding, being able to make the dollars forum basically by himself had given him great skills. But Izaya had easily hacked the Dollars website after all, their skills were completely different.

Mikado sighed falling back onto the tatami mats, his apartment was a mess, there was a pile of clothes in the corner that looked bad and smelt even worse but he couldn't tear himself away from the computer if he tried. His surroundings were falling into disarray as he fumed over his revenge plot.

Mikado rested his head on his small desk and closed his eyes. "I'm not getting anywhere. I promised I would get revenge but it's been four months and I haven't done anything. I don't know where Shizuo is or Varona. I have bear minimum information about Tom. I'm failing."

 _I'm losing before I've even really begun. This is so horrible, what do I do?_ The teen thought deeply as he sat there, after a moment he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe, he opened it and his eyes landed on Izaya's clothes, he had piled them in the bottom of his wardrobe, he knew it was weird but there was no one here to judge him as he laid face down, his head in the wardrobe his nose pressed into Izaya's clothes.

He laid inhaling Izaya's familiar scent of books and musk, it calmed Mikado's heart but also made it ache. It was a bittersweet feeling. Slowly Mikado closed his eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.

 **XXX**

"These hard drives are impossible." Mikado sighed running his fingers through his long black hair, he then rubbed his face and stared at the screen of Izaya's laptop with tired eyes.

 _What do I do? What do I do? What can I do?_ The teen thought frantically becoming increasingly stressed. He'd noticed that now his hair was long he could really tell how much it fell out. His stress had caused him to loose even more weight making Anri worried.

 _I don't know where Heiwajima Shizuo is._

 _I don't know where Varona is._

 _I don't know where - no, I do know._

 _I know where Tanaka Tom is without the information from these hard drives._

Mikado sat up excitedly a smile spreading across is face. _He is seen around Ikebukuro all the time working. He's not hiding or anything unlike the others. I did say I wanted to take him out first. I did want to destroy the company he worked for but that will have to wait._

 _Now how do I go about this?_ Mikado's eyes traveled to his wardrobe. Under the tatami mat, hidden behind a loose floorboard was the gun he had taken from Izaya's apartment. Mikado thought for a moment.

 _I will need too do most of my research on person instead of online like usual. I guess I could follow him, get a feeling for his schedule, his routine. See what I can do._

 _But if I follow him too much people might notice and when his found dead people might tell the police about me._

 _A revenge ploy is no good if you get caught before you've finished. How can I do this?_ Mikado got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and studied his features. His body was now quite skinny, his long hair was black and wispy. "I look like a girl." He grumbled pulling on his long fringe, there was a moment was he looked at himself deep in the eyes before grinning.

"Perfect."

 **XXX**

"I know it sounds weird but I need you to pick these things up for me." Mikado said handing Anri a list and a pile of money, his savings that was only meant to be used for emergencies.

Anri opened the piece of paper and looked at the list confused, various colored wigs, contacts, woman's clothes, shoes and probably the weirdest various sized costume bras with fake breast inserts. Anri looked at her friend with a expression that hinted she was disgusted.

"It's not what you think." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Anri shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll get them for you." She said quietly silently wondering why her friend would need such things but tried her best to push it to the back of her mind as Mikado thanked her.

Mikado grinned when Anri left. _Perfect! This will work wonderfully, I will disguise myself as multiple different girls and follow Tanaka Tom around. Find his weaknesses, see who I could use against him! Where the perfect place to kill him would be!_

Mikado twirled around on one foot and laughed in almost maniacal manner, he had no idea how much he was starting to resemble his deceased lover. Mikado settled down after a while, the tern was ecstatic that he could finally kick his revenge into action.

"Finally Izaya...I can avenge you." Mikado said looking at the roof, "Justice will be served!"

He rambled like that for some time, talking to Izaya as if he could hear him. He was so happy and cheerful, it someone saw him they would think he had just won a million dollars and not thinking about stalking and killing someone.

It only ended when Anri came back with many shopping bags, she entered without knocking as she had come to down after visiting Mikado everyday for a month and found him dancing around.

Anri looked at him worried her friend maybe going insane but it was pretty likely he had already lost his mind a long time ago.


	16. Chapter 16: Honeytrap

**This is a kind of short chapter too...**

 **Honeytrap: a stratagem in which an attractive person entices another person into revealing information or doing something unwise.**

* * *

 **-M-**

It might have been kind of strange that Mikado made such a convincing girl, looking in the mirror the teen didn't even comprehend it was himself, saying it made him uncomfortable would be an understatement.

The wide eyed brunette girl looked a hundred percent legitimate Mikado thought for a moment he had magically turned into a woman. He smoothed out his white skirt, he was wearing thick black stockings so it wasn't so loose and breezy.

When Mikado made his way to the streets of Ikebukuro it was about four in the afternoon, school was out and the city was full of students and adults alike but Mikado was only looking for one person.

Tanaka Tom.

The teen wandered around for an hour or so before he even got a glimpse at the dark skinned man. Mikado's brown contacts narrowed in on the man and he quickly picked up his pace as the dread-locked man turned a corner and disappeared out of sight, once he rounded the corner he saw the man go into Russian Sushi and Mikado bit his lip.

He wanted to avoid Russia Sushi, Izaya had once told him that Simon was a lot smarter than one would think, he was dangerous because people underestimated him. Mikado was afraid his disguise would be seen through right away and he would have to think of another idea for his revenge.

Mikado looked around for a cafe or something nearby where he could still keep an eye on the sushi restaurant but he was out of luck. Not that he really seemed to have any in the first place.

Mikado took a deep breath and tried to look more feminine as he approached the entrance with a shy and unsure expression that was only half fake. Of course as he did to anyone who got in a five meter radius of the store, Simon called out.

"Young miss! You eat sushi! It good!" He boomed and Mikado made a show of flinching and looked up at Simon with wide brown eyes. His silence must have encouraged Simon because he soon found himself being ushered into the store with a sort of gentle force where Mikado couldn't find the courage to refuse.

It turned out to work in his favour though as he was sat at the bar only a seat away from Tom who was talking to the chef whose name Mikado couldn't remember. Mikado looked at out of the corner of his eyes at the older man.

"Boss! I bring new customer! Sushi for young miss!" Simon grinned at the chef who looked away from Tom to the massive man and then to Mikado who to him looked like a small and timid young girl.

The grey haired man said something to Simon in Russian before coming over to Mikado. "What would you like?" He asked and Mikado tilted his head.

"Um." He said quietly, lowering his voice to mask any male undertones. "I don't know."

"I know! How about special platter for new customer?" Simon grinned and Mikado looked up at him curiously. _Special platter? What was the special platter?_ He'd never heard of it before.

A seat over from the seeming naive and timid girl Tom opened his mouth in protest. "Ah. I'm sure the Lady would like something a little more traditional." He said with a nervous smile and Mikado looked at him. _What is he doing?_ The teen wondered suspicious.

"Nonsense! New lemon sushi very good!" Simon insisted and Mikado went pale, surely he couldn't be serious. Lemon sushi sounded awful.

"I'll have some tuna nigiri." He murmured quietly, he wasn't sure if they would hear him over Simon's insisting but the chef did as he acknowledged the teen's order as Simon continued to talk to Tom who looked uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before the chef shooed Simon away and the restaurant was free of his loud booming voice. Mikado looked at Tom out of the corner of his eye. His mind raced with various thoughts before he decided to try something.

Mikado looked at Tom, staring at him shyly. "Um, thank you for warning me." He said with a slight bow, really playing on his act. Tom turned to him with a smile as Mikado brushed the hair from his long brown wig behind his ear and batted his eyelashes at the older man.

Tom looked him over and Mikado could feel his gaze on his entire body. "No worries, I couldn't just sit here and see an innocent girl like you get served something like lemon sushi." The man said in a warm honey like voice.

Mikado giggled, "You saved me." He said in a playful manner still keeping his shy persona. Tom looked over him again his eyes lingering at bit to long on his legs and fake breasts. Mikado had to bite back a grin as Tom seemed to approve of his fake womanly charms.

 _Maybe this could work. I could get close to him, find a weakness and then take him out._

Tom smiled at Mikado, "I didn't catch your name. I'm Tanaka Tom." He said completely rotating his chair so he was facing Mikado.

 _Got you. Fall for it you idiot, let your love for women be your downfall!_

Mikado purposely blushed, "Oh! I'm Yamamoto Ai." He gave the older man a previously thought out fake name. "It's a pleasure to met you Tanaka-san." Mikado batted his eyelashes and smiled at the older man who happily grinned back.

 _Ah, you fucking idiot. This will be so much fun. I can't wait to see what kind of face you'll make before I shoot you in your revolting head._

Not one person on the entire restaurant had any idea that the cute brunette girl sitting at the sushi bar flirty shyly with a dark skinned man was actual a teenage boy, a teenage boy with murder on his mind.

Especially not Tanaka Tom who had no idea he was playing into a devilish trap as Mikado gently touched his shoulder and smiled sweetly as they talked over their meal.


	17. Chapter 17: Consequences

**-M-**

"Ai-chan! Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work." Tanaka Tom said as he hurried up to a disguised Ryugamine Mikado who smiled at him.

"That's okay Tanaka-san, I just got here." Mikado said quietly, for the last week he had exchanged emails with Tom and had met up twice. It was clear to Mikado that the older man was romantically interested in the character he had created, this 'Yamamoto Ai' that didn't even exist. The teen had to admit it was fun to watch the debt collector try and impress this woman that didn't even exist.

Tanaka Tom had taken Mikado to coffee, a movie and now they were going out for dinner. Mikado had tricked this man hook, line and sinker but he hadn't come across any weaknesses per say, the dark haired man was pretty normal. It was obvious he liked women, he was polite to their faces but his eyes always scanned down their bodies. Mikado wondered if the man was a closet pervert or just a plan womanizer.

They walked to sunshine sixty together. "How was work?" Mikado asked with a smiled and Tom sighed,

"It's not as easy as it used to be that's for sure." He said and Mikado's eyes narrowed as he held back a smirk. He had left himself wide open, finally I can strike!

"Oh? I read some rumors you used to work with two blondes." Mikado said cheerfully and was overjoyed when the man noticeable stiffened at the mention of his two former colleagues.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and Mikado stared at him with cold eyes that glinted with malicious intent but when Tom turned to look at him it disappeared and was replaced with child-like curiosity.

"They had to quit." He said quietly as they reached the restaurant, the older man opened the door for Mikado. As they walked Mikado decided to see how far he push for I information.

"Oh? Why did they quit?" He asked innocently while they waited to be seated. Tom bit his lower lip, Mikado could basically see the gears turning in his head.

There was a pretty long pause before Tom replied with a answer.

"I don't know. I guess something happened, they quit pretty quick then they disappeared." He said as a waiter led them to their seat.

"Oh, they disappeared? So you don't know where they are? That must be pretty hard, you were together for a while weren't you?" He smiled and watched with glee as Tom took the bait - hook, line and sinker.

"Yeah, I have no idea. Me and Shizuo had been friends since middle school and Varona well, I didn't know her long but she was a good kid." He said with a smile,

"Oh so you were quiet close to them then? That must be nice." Mikado had to hold back the bitterness in his voice.

Tom's brown eyes narrowed, "It was but in the end, I guess I didn't know them as well as I thought." His face darkened a bit and Mikado raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What happened?" He asked innocently as he looked over the menu and Tom ran his fingers through his dreadlocks with a tired expression, he met eyes with Mikado who tilted his head.

"Um, they did some bad stuff. Stuff I could never do." He said with a sigh, Mikado had to stop from his eyes narrowing.

"Like illegal stuff? There is a lot of gangs in Ikebukuro, it's easy to caught up in it." Mikado commented sipping his water.

"Uh yeah." Tom said playing with his hands, he seemed to gather some courage before smiling again, that charming smile that could probably seduce any woman but it was useless on Mikado who was only charmed by the smirk of a certain dead informant.

"I hope you're not involved in those gangs, seems a lot of young kids are involved." Tom said teasingly,

"I'm not that young, I'm 20 silly." Mikado made a show of pouting and the older man laughed.

They ordered their meals making small talk and Mikado falsely laughed at everything the man said. From Tom's perspective it was a great date, Mikado kept leaning across the table to touch his arm and his 'brown' eyes seemed to hold Tom in the greatest interest.

They left the restaurant, Tom had his arm around Mikado's slim shoulders, their bodies were close as they walked down the crowded Ikebukuro streets. As they walked Mikado heard the familiar sound of Celty's motorbike and he turned his head.

His eyes focused on the dullahan as well as her passenger, cling to her was a large brunette man, his face was covered by Celty's cat-eared helmet that she always made for her passengers.

But even his face was hidden, his hair was brunette and shaggy and he was wearing blue jeans and a navy T-shirt, Mikado knew. Mikado knew as he raced by in a blink of an eye.

That man was Heiwajima Shizuo.

Mikado leaned closer into Tom's side and he smiled happily, Mikado looked up at him with angel like 'brown' eyes and Tom beamed and thought about a what a catch he'd found.

They walked through Ikebukuro West Gate Park where they walked past the fountain which was lit up for the night as they talked and laughed.

They sat down at one of the many benches, they sat close and cuddled. It looks cute and innocent but the gears were turning rapidly in Mikado's head.

 _So Heiwajima Shizuo was still in Ikebukuro, not only that but Celty had been hiding him._ He clenched his jaw _, how could she so happily hide a murderer guilty of such a gruesome and merciless crime?_

T _here was no way she didn't know, Izaya had said that he had know Shinra since middle school, they were close. Probably the only person Izaya had dared to call a friend. Were they really hiding and helping the man who had brutally beaten Izaya to death?_

"Ai-chan? Hello, Ai-chan?" Tom called waving his hand on front of his face and Mikado snapped out his thoughts and smiled at The older man.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired." Mikado said shyly with a tiny yawn, Tom smiled gently and leaned closer so his lips were basically pressing on Mikado's ear.

"Say, would you like to come to my place?" Tom murmured seductively and Mikado giggled,

"Maybe next time." He said standing up, Tom also stood up looking a bit dejected but he shook it off and smiled at Mikado.

"Okay, at least let me walk you some of the way home."

Mikado agreed and they walked holding hands making small talk about this and that, nothing that was useful to Mikado let alone interesting.

They were a few blocks away from Mikado's apartment when the teen stopped, "Here is fine, it's not far from here." He smiled, Tom turned to him with a smiled not letting go of the teen's hand.

"Okay. I know I've really enjoyed our time together. How about we met up this Friday?"

"Friday? Okay, same time and place?" He asked politely wanting to move away from Tom already but the older man moved closer. Mikado's heart rate spiked as Tom's chocolate eyes focused on his lips.

Mikado's breath caught in his throat as the older man moved closer and closer, the teen was frozen in shock, his eyes as big as dinner plates as Tom's lips met Mikado's.

The teen froze completely, his body went ridged and his stomach dropped. Tom pulled back a short time later and grinned.

"Bye Ai-chan, see you on Friday." He said happily before turning and walking away.

Mikado stood there frozen for a moment before he burst out into tears, he turned and ran home.

 _No! No! Why? I'm such an idiot!_ His mind screamed as he threw his front door open so hard it hit the wall with a loud bang but he didn't care as he rushed right to the toilet and vomited violently into the bowl.

 _No, Izaya! Izaya! Forgive me! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!_ His sobbed uncontrollably making his contacts fall from his eyes and into the toilet but teen didn't care as he dragged himself into the bathroom, ripping off his long wig and throwing into corridor before he closed the door and turned on the shower.

He crawled under the stream of hot water, still in his clothes but he didn't care, he curled onto a ball and sobbed uncontrollably begging for Izaya's forgiveness for his betrayal.

But Izaya wasn't there, Mikado would never know if he would be forgiven...

That night, he scrubbed his body until he was raw and red.


	18. Chapter 18: Time Is Of The Essence

**-M-**

Mikado woke up shivering and basically frozen on the floor of his shower, the stream of water that had once been warm was ice cold and was numbing his sore body from last night's abuse.

His body was a mixture of red and blue as the redness of his rough scrubbing and the blue of his frozen skin overlapped. Mikado reached out and turned the shower off.

He could barely feel his body let alone gather the strength to move, so he laid there on the cold, wet tiles and looked at the ceiling.

He left so dirty.

Dirty like when Masaomi touched him, his body left cold and his heart heavy. So disgusting, how could he let this happen? How could he allow on of Izaya's murderers to kiss him of all things!?

Tears of guilt and shame gathered in the corner of his blue eyes. His body was dirty and cold and unlike all the times before, Izaya was not there to comfort Mikado with his love.

Mikado was completely alone. Alone, broken and freezing on the floor of his bathroom as he sobbed and repeated Izaya's name like a mantra that could protect him from all evil.

It took him another hour of sobbing and such to pick himself off the floor and stand up. He grabbed his towel and weakly dried himself before exiting the bathroom.

He noticed there was a cold breeze throughout the apartment and Mikado realised the front door wasn't conpletely closed, It was closed enough so it didn't swing open with the wind but nonetheless open.

Mikado quickly closed and locked it and looked over his apartment to see of anything had been stolen. Both computers and hard drives were still sitting on his desk and Mikado bit him lip before slowly approaching his wardrobe to check if the handgun was still in its hiding place, luckily for the teen it was still there and fully loaded.

Mikado let out a sigh of relief as he looked over the gun in his hand, "Just two more days before I can take him out. That horrible man who dared to stand by while Izaya was murdered, the man who had the guts to touch me, the lover of Izaya." Mikado said with a voice as sharp and cold as a icicle.

Mikado his the gun once more and took a moment to inhale the smell of Izaya's clothes. His eyes focused on the box which held his dead lover's things.

He pulled it out and grabbed the plastic bag that was on top, the bag that contained Izaya's sliver rings.

Mikado poured them into his hand and watched as they glinted in the soft sun poking through his curtains. Mikado kissed each one and held them to his heart.

 _I wonder if I still have that necklace my parents brought me a while ago._ He thought before he started digging around his small apartment. After about of hour of searching he found the necklace, it was a leather necklace with a small charm they had brought when they went to Thailand.

He took off the cheap charm and slid Izaya's rings onto the necklace. They clinked together as he put the necklace on. "You'll be with me won't you?" He whispered and touched the rings.

The towel he had been wearing had slipped off his body some time ago so the teen slipped on some track pants and rolled out his futon. It was early morning, he could rest for a while, dream of Izaya until his reality woke him up and he had to out the second part of his plan into action.

 **XXX**

When night came Mikado dressed himself in a waist length black wig and grey contacts, he was careful to dress in dark colors, a black dress with black tights, he wore a bra with small fake breasts so they wouldn't get in the way.

Mikado made his way through the streets searching and searching until he finally laid eyes on his target. Tanaka Tom was visiting one of his debtors, Mikado watched as the older man asked for the money more and more aggressively before the man finally handed over.

Mikado soon found that without Shizuo, Tom had a lot more trouble, the man wasn't really that imitating let alone strong. All the older man had was charisma and that didn't help him when it came to more aggressive and threatening people.

But he managed to collect most of the money through smooth talking and persuasion. Mikado followed Tom as he made his way back to his office with a briefcase full of money .

Mikado made sure to stay some distance away and stick to the shadows or to crowded areas as he followed the man. Once Tom disappeared into the shady looking business Mikado ducked into an alleyway where he could clearly see the buildings two exits.

A frustrating half an hour pasted before Tom reemerged, he lit a smoke before heading down the street. Mikado followed silently, his sneakers not making even the slightest sound on the footpath below.

Mikado watched as Tom hummed happily as he walked a few blocks from where he worked before disappearing into an alleyway. Mikado bit his lip and carefully followed the older man who had not noticed him at all.

They weaved through a few different alleys before Tom approached a apartment complex, approximately ten or more storeys tall. It was hidden from all main streets, it was hidden behind other buildings and could only really be accessed by quiet alleyways.

Mikado smirked as he watched the man climb the staircases until he reached the third floor where he took out his keys and entered his apartment.

"Perfect. Seems like god is smile upon me this time." He said looking up at the closed door of Tom's apartment.

"Barely two days now Tanaka-san, tick tock." He smile venomously before turning away and disappearing onto the night.

For the next few days, Mikado would think up the perfect plan to take out Tom without getting caught.


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge

**I'm seriously thinking whether I should still continue my original idea and make this a two book series or just make it one hella long book. What do you think?**

 **-M-**

The next day shortly after lunch, Mikado once again dressed himself up as a girl and headed out into the streets of Ikebukuro.

He carefully traced his steps back to Tom's apartment complex. It was really out of the way, being away from any real streets. He looked around, there was a skinny lane that led to an underground carpark that the apartment complex had. The only other access points were alleyways that were skinny and dark.

Mikado walked down each one looking for cameras and such but he found there was none. It was a pretty shady area, I guess they didn't want to catch illegal action in their cameras and get involved with the police whenever something happened.

There was a serious lack of lighting too. Mikado smirked and he began plotting in his mind. Surely when they next met Tom will ask him to go back to his apartment. If Mikado agreed, he could easily shoot the man in one of the alleyways and get away with it undiscovered.

The only real danger was the echo of the gunshot and the risk of someone from the apartments coming down the alley at the wrong time and finding him trying to kill Tom.

Mikado bit his lip before nodding. It was worth it. He had spent all this time getting close to Tom to kill him. He couldn't let this chance pass him by because there are two risks. Two out of many. He had thought this out, he wouldn't get caught.

Mikado made his way back home with a content smile on his face. He stopped by a store to buy a set of gloves and a scarves as the autumn air was getting quite cold. As he walked through the crowded streets he passed Kadota Kyohei's gang and of course they didn't recognize the teen.

He even a few calls from some sleazy guys as he walked pass and Mikado snickered at their stupidity. They would probably be outraged if they discovered he was a guy.

Mikado happily climbed the stairs of his apartment and slipped off the long wig. "It's almost disturbing how I'm getting so used to dressing like a girl." He mused before heading off to have a shower.

When Anri came over after school she was surprised by Mikado's seemingly happy demeanour. She took off her shoes and he turned away from his computer to look at her.

"Oh good afternoon Sonohara-san." He said with a smile and Anri almost dropped the shopping bag she had brought.

"H-hello." She stuttered as she watched her friend wondering why he was so happy. Mikado was still working on Izaya's hard drives with no results and while he was irritated by the lack of progress with the encrypted files, he wasn't furious as things with his revenge things were finally looking up.

It was perfectly planned and tomorrow night, Tanaka Tom would be dead. Mikado didn't notice that Anri had wondered over to the kitchen and started cooking. He looked up at her curiously.

"What are you doing Sonohara-san?" Mikado asked tilting his head.

"I'm making curry. You haven't been eating much else apart from instant ramen" the teen said as she continued cutting up potatoes.

"You don't have to do that." Mikado jumped up to walk over to her. He watched as she chopped the vegetables, they were uneven and all different sizes, Mikado smiled.

He had forgotten that though Anri could cook, she wasn't the best chef, probably better than Mikado himself bit not as good as per say Harima Mika.

Mikado looked at Anri's face as she concentrated on chopping the vegetables. _She's worried about me._ He thought, _she's trying to help anyway she can. She's unsure but she's going her best._ Mikado smiled, a small feeling of warmth bloomed in his chest and he smiled at the only person he had left in this city.

"I'll help." He said taking some carrots from the shopping bag Anri had brought and started peeling them with a knife.

Anri have him a small smile and together they made Mikado's first home cooked meal in months. Mikado was content for that moment as he realised he wasn't completely alone.

 **XXX**

Rubbing his gloved hands together Mikado waited for Tom to arrive. He looked innocent enough wearing a dark green dress and a grey overcoat, the handgun was in the jackets inner pocket, hidden from the outside world. They had agreed to go out from dinner again and go back to Tom's place for 'dessert.' Mikado had planned to kill Tom in one of the alleyways that led to Tom's apartment.

Tom called out to him when he came into view and Mikado smiled at him and forced the smile to stay on his face as Tom kissed his cheek.

"How was your day?" Mikado asked as they fell into step with each other, they made pointless small talk and Mikado was greatly amused as he watched Tom. The older man thought he was going to get laid tonight but little did he know, he was going to be shot in the head.

The image of Tom dead before him made him cheerful and hyper which convinced Tom he was just excited for the date and also the 'dessert.' Tom took Mikado to a family restaurant saying something like 'it's not my pay week, I hope this is okay?' but Mikado couldn't care less and he ordered something small. He was impatient and wanted to get down to business but luckily for him, Tom wanted to hurry home too but of course for a completely different reason.

After the meal they walked closely, hand in hand. Mikado smiled and laughed at Tom pathetic jokes and stories as they made the walk to his apartment complex. It would take about 20 minutes and Mikado could see Tom was becoming increasingly excited. Mikado had to hold back a smirk as he looked at the excitement in the man's chocolate brown eyes.

Mikado walked with a bounce in his step as they rounded another corner making them closer to the dark alleyways surrounding the older man's apartment complex. "My apartment complex is fairly hidden you have to go through an alleyway to reach it. There's no lighting so stay close to me."

"Okay~" Mikado sang happily and they started down the alleyway, Mikado looked at the older man out of the corner of his eye. He waited a moment until they reached a small car sized space that held dumpsters for the shops on the main street.

When they got to it Mikado giggled and pulled Tom into the space, the older man stumbled and looked at Mikado confused but Mikado cheerful and playful expression made the man smile. "What are you up to?" Tom chuckled wrapping his arms around Mikado who sneakily slipped his hand into his coat.

Without even a second of warning Mikado brought up his knee into Tom stomach and the older man grunted and reeled back and lightening quick Mikado brought out the handgun and pointed it at Tom's head.

The older man looked into the barrel of the gun with wide horrified eyes. "A-A-Ai-chan?" he said shocked and Mikado clicked his tongue and dropped his fake girly voice.

"Sorry to break it to you. But Ai-chan never existed." He smirked happily and Tom stumbled back again, his back hitting the brick walk.

"Who are you!?" he exclaimed looking from Mikado's face to the gun just before him.

Mikado pulled off his wig to show his black hair, "I'm the one who watched you kill Izaya."


	20. Chapter 20: Angel Of Death

**Welcome to the final chapter of book one! (Yes, I decided to spilt it into two books like originally planned.)**

 **Our angel is back~!**

* * *

 **-M-**

"What are you talking about!? I didn't kill him!" Tom cried in a mixture of disbelief and anger and Mikado laughed.

"I wouldn't say you saved him either. You could have gotten help, you could have stopped that monstrous friend of yours." Mikado hissed glaring at the terrified man, "When I looked at you for help you looked away. You let Shizuo kill Izaya." Mikado sneered with a voice like ice.

Tom looked at him furious, "Why do you care? That guy was a menace to the city! It's better without him!" he yelled furious and Mikado hit him in the face with the gun making Tom grunt in pain.

"But it's okay for Heiwajima Shizuo, a vicious murderer to walk the streets huh? You, someone who let an uninjured man be murdered in front of you because you didn't like him." Mikado pressed the barrel of the gun into the older man's forehead.

"What? You're going to become a murderer for that informant's sake? Why waste your life like that?" Tom said challenging Mikado with his eyes.

"Because I love him obviously, you ruined my life when you killed him before my eyes. You killed him so now I will kill you." Mikado said his eyes aflame with rage and hurt, Tom burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. You were totally fucking him weren't you? You are a fucking faggot, disgusting. I can't believe I went on a date with a fucking freak like you." He said with disgusted expression and Mikado stared at him, a hard expression.

"It doesn't matter now, you're going to die. And then your friends with follow soon after."

"Yeah right, you'll never be able to touch Shizuo, you piece of shit." Tom spat at the teen but Mikado just sighed his finger twitched on the trigger of the gun and with determination, he pulled the trigger.

The deafening sound echoed through the streets and the force of the backlash on the gun made Mikado's arm hurt as he stumbled back to look at the corpse he had created.

Blood poured from a single gun shot wound in the middle of Tanka Tom's forehead. Mikado could see a bit of the man's brain matter starting seep out of the hole but the teen just watched emotionless.

 _I should get out of here. Someone one must have heard the gun shot, soon someone will come. I have to leave. I killed him so I have to get out of here._

Mikado hid the gun in his inner pocket once again and pulled on his wig. He turned around only to freeze. In the darkness all he could see was a pair of red eyes staring at him. He flinched and took a step back. _Who the hell is that? Holy shit someone saw me! I'm so busted! Those glowing red eyes…_

"Sonohara-san…?" he whispered hoping it was his friend and not someone who would turn him over to the police. Mikado watched nervously as the person came closer, the unmistakable sound of shoes on the pavement seemed to echo and made Mikado shiver in fear.

"Oya~ I didn't think you could be this brutal Mikado-kun, you never seize to amaze me!" a familiar voice purred as the person got closer and Mikado gasped.

"Izaya-san!?" he exclaimed looking at the man before him, he indeed looked very different. His eyes were completely black with the exception of his irises which were a bright glowing red. His skin was as pale as death, as white as china. His canine teeth were pointed and sharp and reminded the teen of a vampire. Izaya's ears were slightly pointed and instead of his usual clothes he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and a long wool coat, everything was black apart from his dress shirt which was crisp white colour.

"You're alive…" Mikado whispered and Izaya smiled and moved closer to the shocked teen,

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He chuckled before Mikado threw himself in the informant's arms.

"Izaya!" Mikado sobbed clinging to the older man who held him tightly. "You can never leave again! Okay!?" Mikado exclaimed through his sobbing and Izaya smiled and kissed the teen's head.

"I'm sorry Mikado. But don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." Izaya told his lover reassuringly and Mikado looked up at him with tear filled eyes, Izaya smiled at the teen who didn't stop crying until Izaya leaned down and kissed the dark-haired teen.

Mikado smiled happily as once away bathed in Izaya's love. After a moment Mikado heard the sound of a police siren and looked up at Izaya in fear.

"What do we do!?" he hissed looking around, they couldn't really escape without people seeing them but Izaya just smirked and picked Mikado up bridal style making the teen yelp in surprise.

"Don't worry." He smirked and Mikado's heart skipped a beat, Mikado stared into Izaya's red eyes in awe. He didn't realised his surroundings had become complete darkness until it was too late.

"Where is this?" he exclaimed looking around stunned. Izaya chuckled,

"It's complicated."

 **-I-**

Mikado's appearance was a fair shock to Izaya, not only was his lover dressed as a very convincing girl but he was so skinny, so light in his arms. Izaya could see that Mikado was very underweight, there were dark circles under his eyes and he generally looked unhealthy.

 _So they not only did they kill me but made Mikado suffer this much, they won't get away with this. I will kill them, I will drag their souls into hell myself._

He made his way through the darkness with Mikado in his arms and stepped through to the other side of the portal and into Mikado's apartment. The teen looked around surprised and looked up at Izaya in curiosity.

"What happened to you Izaya-san?" Mikado asked as the older man stood the teen on his feet. Izaya watched in silence as Mikado ripped off his wig and took out his coloured contacts. Izaya took in the sight of Mikado's skinny body as the teen changed into his normal clothes. Izaya ran his fingers through Mikado's long hair feeling how soft and silky it felt between his fingers.

"Tell me everything." His younger lover demanded looking Izaya deep in the eyes and the older man smiled.

"Sure thing." They sat down together and Mikado grabbed Izaya's hand pulling it into his lap as he intertwined their fingers. He took a moment to look around his surroundings, he noticed his laptop and serval hard drives on Mikado's desk.

 _He managed to get them, that's good._ Izaya thought, a sliver light catch his eye and he smiled when he saw his sliver rings hanging on a necklace around Mikado's neck. _Ah~ He really loved me a lot didn't he? I'm so sorry I made you suffer this much, I didn't want to hurt you and yet I made you feel so much pain when I died._

"Izaya-san? Are you going to tell me what happened?" Mikado said pouting at Izaya who chuckled and pulled the teen in his lap.

"It's one hell of a story, it might take all night." Izaya warned Mikado who only nodded and snuggled into Izaya's chest inhaling the older man's scent. "Okay well as you I know I died." Izaya said and Mikado looked up at him and gave a short nod.

"Well, I had always had a dream about ascending to Valhalla and becoming god. When I died, I indeed went to Valhalla and I met a Valkyrie who gave me a choice. She said I could either stay in the garden as a fallen warrior and live out my days in peace or become a being that surpassing humans, not a god but something close."

"Something close to a god?" Mikado asked nervously looking up at Izaya and he nodded.

"So I took the offer and became an angel of death. A grim reaper of sorts." He said shrugging his shoulders as Mikado looked at him in shock. "It wasn't easy, there was so many things I had to learn before they would let me leave Valhalla, time moved a lot slower there then here. I thought I had been gone years, I was scared that I would come back to see you had moved on." Izaya sighed heavily and tightened his arms Mikado's frail body.

"So when you got rid of Tanaka Tom and I was told to go collect his soul, it was really just a trick to get me down here to meet you by the others in Valhalla. Well, that and to tell me one of my murderers was now dead. I had always made it very clear I wanted revenge but as an Angel of death I can't just casually kill whoever I want without consequences." Izaya mused, "They didn't tell me that when I sighed up." He chuckled and Mikado smiled,

"Does this mean I'm dating a grim reaper?" Mikado teased, "If you touch me will I die?" he joked and Izaya shook his head with chuckled. He lowered his head to nibble on Mikado's ear.

"You might…but in a different way than you think." He purred and Mikado turned bright red and Izaya grinned as the teen became flustered and stuttered unable to form any real words and Izaya bit back his laughter.

Mikado settled down and looked up at the older male with a soft smile, "I missed you Izaya…" he murmured and Izaya smiled his eyes filling with more emotion than he'd felt in a long time.

"I missed you too." He said kissing Mikado's cheek, he pulled him closer and rolled over so Mikado was below him. The teen looked up at his older lover with an almost shy expression, if Izaya's heart was beating he was sure it would have skipped a beat or maybe three. The expression Mikado was showing him reminded him of their first time together which made his body feel hot. He leaned down to kiss Izaya when Mikado stopped him.

"Say Izaya, you'll stay with me forever won't you?" Mikado asked reaching up to touch Izaya's face, Izaya looked deep into the teen's blue eyes and felt himself melt. Izaya leaned down and brushed his lips against Mikado's.

"Of course Mikado. We'll be together forever." Izaya swore holding the teen close. Mikado wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders as they kissed deeply, after a while Izaya pulled back to catch his breath and gaze to Mikado.

 _I will never let you go again, not even when you die. Together we'll get our revenge and you'll live happily in my arms. You're mine and I refuse to let you go._

"Mikado, I love you." The reaper murmured, Mikado smiled warmly,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: END.**

* * *

 ***Dramatic bow* I hope you enjoyed the show! Stay tuned for the next installment!**


End file.
